


Mass Effect: Omega Fighting Pit

by Vitezislav



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexfight, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Aria organizes a tournament to help her reign on Omega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Here is just a list of characters
> 
> Aria T’loak (Ruler of Omega)
> 
> Lanteia (Entered Oriana Lawson into the Fighting Pit, betraying Miranda Lawson)
> 
> Morinth
> 
> Crew
> 
> Jane Shepard/Jane ‘The Savior’ Shepard
> 
> Miranda Lawson/Miranda ‘The Cheerleader’ Lawson
> 
> Oriana Lawson/Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson
> 
> Liara T’Soni/Liara ‘The Maiden’ T’Soni
> 
> Samara/Samara ‘The Justicar’
> 
> Jack/Subject Zero
> 
> Tali’Zorah vas Normandy/Tali ‘The Admiral’ Zorah
> 
> Fighters
> 
> Captain Enyala/Enyala ‘The Conqueror’ (Main)
> 
> Nyxeris/Nyxeris ‘The Pain Bringer’ (Main)
> 
> Tela Vasir/Tela ‘The Wicked’ Vasir (Main)
> 
> Amy ‘Seductress’ Winston (OC, female human, 24 years, white skin, brown hair)
> 
> Aisha ‘The Dark Queen’ Lathan (OC, futa human, 30 years, dark skin, black hair)
> 
> Bella ‘Wildflower’ Thornton (OC, futa human, 20 years, white skin, blonde hair)
> 
> Yaentha ‘The Dominator’ Iallijah (OC, asari, 375 years Matron, dark blue skin)
> 
> Aeixha ‘The Annihilator’ T’eszor (OC, asari, 200 years Maiden, dark purple skin)
> 
> Reela'Vaamun vas Nehok/Reela ‘The Operator’ (OC, quarian, 28 years, light purple skin)

A few days ago Shepard received a message from Aria T'Loak saying that her lover Liara T'Soni was in danger and several of her former crew members. The war against the Reapers ended nearly 2 years ago. Shepard has been traveling the galaxy helping the Alliance. Most of the Mass Relays have been restored and Shepard heads towards Omega on her private ship. Shepard hasn't seen Liara in a while, but they are both traveling a lot lately. Liara has been helping the Asari government and as the Shadow Broker she is gathering a lot of intel. Shepard is closing in on Omega and she has always loved the sight of the space station.

Shepard docks her ship and gathers her gear. Shepard's fame has spread across the galaxy and she is now known as 'The Savior'. Shepard is almost being treated as royalty across the galaxy, however she isn't expecting the same thing on Omega. Shepard has heard that Aria got control back over Omega after the war. Cerberus left Omega in ruins and plenty of gangs tried to topple Aria. Shepard hasn't heard how Aria managed to regain control over Omega exactly, but she is certain that she will find it out soon.

Shepard leaves the docking area and she is able to see the signs of war. Omega looked like a shithole before the Reaper war and it's even worse now. Shepard heads towards Afterlife and things are starting to look better. Shepard stops in front of Afterlife for a moment and she can see that Aria cleaned up the place. Afterlife looks better than it did before and it's obvious that Aria spend most of her time getting Afterlife back up and running. Shepard approaches the bouncer and he signals that Shepard can enter Afterlife.

Shepard walks through the doors and reaches the main area. The area looks pretty much the same as before the war. There are still dancers on the circular platforms around the holo, but instead of wearing their dancer outfits, they are now dancing naked on the platforms. Shepard feels her cock twitching inside of her pants. The Asari in front of her has massive breasts that make Liara's tits look petite. Shepard looks around and sees that some of the Asari dancers are hung like hell and others don't have a cock. This has always fascinated Shepard about Asari. They are all females, but some of them have massive cocks that even put Krogans to shame. Her lover Liara is blessed in that department as well, just like she is. Shepard has to thank Miranda Lawson for the massive cock between her legs. After she got resurrected Miranda decided to give her something extra and she was mad at Miranda at first, but now she is grateful that Miranda gave her a massive cock.

The only other female human she knows of that has a massive cock is Jack and Jack's cock is even bigger than hers. She once got into a fight with Jack on the Normandy and they fucked each other almost silly. She struggled with the thickness of Jack's monster cock and only her N7 training allowed her to keep up with Jack. Their fight ended in a draw even though Jack believes that she won their fight. Shepard spots Aria sitting in her lounge area and she is talking to another purple Asari. Shepard recognizes the other purple Asari from somewhere, but she can't really remember from where.

Shepard can see that the purple Asari walks away from Aria with a smile on her face. Shepard approaches Aria's lounge and the purple Asari walks passed her smiling at her. The Asari greets her, but keeps on walking and Shepard is certain that she spoken with her before. Shepard walks up the stairs to Aria, who is also smiling at her.

"Welcome Shepard, I am glad that you received my message. You never know these days if messages that you send actually end up at the receiver. Please sit down, because we have a lot to discuss." Aria taps the cushion next to her.

Shepard gently sits down next to Aria and spots the massive bulge in Aria's tight pants. Aria has noticed the surprised look on Shepard's face and mischievously smiles at the redhead. Shepard is getting a bad feeling about all of this, but she did help Aria retake Omega from Cerberus. Shepard's eyes move up Aria's body until she sees the smile on Aria's face.

"What do you know about Liara and how is she in trouble?" Shepard quickly cuts to the chase.

"I see you are a busy woman Shepard, but we don't have to get to the point right away. You will miss out on all the context." Aria says smiling at Shepard.

One of Aria's bodyguards shows up and moves towards Aria. The blue skinned Asari leans forward and whispers something into Aria's ear. Shepard tries to eavesdrop on Aria and the bodyguard and she can hear a few sentences. It seems that something is ready and everyone is waiting for Aria to arrive. The Asari bodyguard straightens herself and Aria stands up.

"Follow us Shepard and all your questions will be answered." Aria says keeping Shepard in the dark.

Shepard has no choice and follows Aria and her bodyguard. The three head towards an elevator inside of Elysium. Shepard stands in the middle and looks over at Aria's bodyguard. The Asari smiles at Shepard and guides Shepard's gaze down with her hands. Shepard notices the bulge in the Asari's pants and Shepard lets out an audible gulp. The last time she visited Omega, she never noticed that any of the Asari had massive cocks. She is certain that something changed on Omega.

The elevator stops and the doors open. Aria and her bodyguard walk out of the elevator into what seems to be Aria's personal skybox. Shepard calmly walks behind Aria, who is heading towards the large windows of her skybox. Shepard looks down and spots a large fighting pit with a steel cage in it. Shepard knew about the fighting pit in Afterlife, but she never actually visited it and she didn't know about the cage. She always thought it was some sort of gladiator pit, but the cage makes no sense at all.

"Do you like what I have done with the place?" Aria moves next to Shepard.

Shepard looks around the arena and it's completely packed. There is clearly a fight about to happen and Shepard is intrigued by it. She has always wanted to watch one of these fights. She has heard stories about the fights happening in the pit and they could end up being extremely brutal. Shepard looks Aria and Aria's smile is making her feel uncomfortable.

"It looks great." Shepard says with a nervous voice.

Aria sits down in her chair and beckons Shepard to sit down next to her. Aria crosses her legs and leans back in her chair. The blue skinned Asari fixes Aria and Shepard a drink and places them down on the table between Aria and Jane. Aria takes her drink and calmly drinks half of it. Aria places the glass back down on the table.

Shepard wants to turn her gaze to Aria, but she suddenly hears a voice coming from the arena. The announcer is welcoming everyone that is watching the inside of the arena and on the extranet. Shepard tries to spot the person who is announcing what is about to happen in the arena, but she can't see her. Shepard assumes it's an Asari judging by the sensual voice.

"Tonight we have the first fight in the Saviors and Rivals Tournament. The first contender is known for being the sister of one of the greatest humans ever. She shares the same DNA as her sister and both of them can be considered human perfection. It is with great pleasure that I am to welcome ORIANA 'THE SISTER' LAWSON into the arena!!!" The announcer enthusiastically calls Oriana into the arena.

Shepard's eyes go wide when she sees a naked Oriana walk into the arena and heading towards the steel cage that is in the center of the pit. Shepard has trouble moving her eyes away from Oriana, because Miranda's sister is really gorgeous and looks so much like Miranda. However the older Lawson sister has a much bigger ass than Oriana and probably the best ass that Shepard has ever seen.

"WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!!!" Shepard shouts out not being able to control her feelings.

"Calm down Shepard, every fighter in this tournament joined out of their own free will." Aria smirks at Shepard.

"Oriana isn't a fighter and you know it! Oriana is an innocent girl! She has..." Shepard gets interrupted by Aria.

"She has done nothing wrong? Oriana is here to pay off a debt and she agreed to this. I am certain you remember the Asari I spoke with earlier. You have met her before, because she has helped you and Miranda. Her name is Lanteia and she is a good friend of the Lawson sisters. Do you remember when Henry Lawson went after Miranda and Oriana during the Reaper war? Well Oriana went to Lanteia asking her for help to save Miranda. Lanteia told Oriana that her help wouldn't be free and Oriana agreed to do whatever Lanteia wanted from her." Aria calmly explains the situation to Shepard.

Shepard looks at the cage and watches Oriana enter it. The crowd is cheering loudly and they seem to be enjoying the sight of the naked Lawson sister. Shepard was afraid that they would hate Oriana, because Miranda once served Cerberus. Oriana does look very nervous and Shepard is feeling sorry for the young girl. Oriana is only 22 years old and she has no combat training.

"But why is she naked?" Shepard asks with an almost disgusted voice.

"Ah... here we go. After we defeated Cerberus and I retook Omega, I had a few issues with other gangs trying to take over Omega. People were questioning my reign of power and I couldn't fight everyone. I quickly restored Afterlife to give the people of Omega some form of entertainment, but people were no longer interested in the bloodshed of my fighting pit. People had seen enough bloodshed during the war and they were tired of it. Cerberus really did a number on everyone on Omega and it took me a while to figure out how to control the masses. Violence no longer did it, but there is something that everyone craves even more and that is sex. My fighting pit turned into a place where warriors could test each other in sexual combat and the people of Omega loved it." Aria can feel the bulge in her pants growing thinking about all the wonderful matches.

Aria grabs her drink and finishes it. Her bodyguard takes the glass and refills it for Aria. She places the glass back down on the table and looks at Shepard. Jane picks up her glass from the table and takes a sip from it. Shepard lets out a cough, because of the strong liquor. She is clearly not used to the special stuff that they have on Omega.

"The next fighter needs no introduction. She has been in the league for a long time now and very few have managed to defeat her. She has won her last 20 matches and she is one of the top contenders for the title! You all know who I am talking about! She is a Goddess of the arena! SHE IS ENYALA 'THE CONQUEROR!!!" The announcer clearly can't hide her excitement.

Shepard almost jumps out of her chair when she hears the name Enyala. She is a 100% certain that she killed Enyala together with Miranda and Samara on Illium. She was the one that tried to abduct Oriana Lawson and take her away from Miranda. Shepard stares at the door from which this Enyala is supposed to enter the arena and her fears become reality. The Asari that enters the arena is clearly the Enyala that they killed, but she looks a lot more buffed and between her legs is the biggest cock she has ever seen. Even Jack's cock isn't as big as Enyala's monster cock.

How is this fight even going to be fair? Shepard is doing her best to submerge her anger, because she can already imagine what is going to happen to Oriana. Shepard watches Enyala walk towards the cage and the crowd is going insane. They clearly love Enyala and she is truly a menace for sure. Enyala is even more buffed than her and she barely resembles the Asari that they fought on Illium.

"How is this possible? She died! I saw Miranda use her biotics to throw her away." Shepard stammers out.

"I will tell you all about it once the fight has started, but you need to know a few things about the tournament. This tournament is special and helped me regain control over Omega. Everyone enjoyed the sexual combat league that I setup, but it was missing something. During this tournament the fate of the loser is in the hands of the people of Omega. Once a fighter has verbally announced her submission, the people of Omega can vote what happens to her." Aria almost chuckles out.

Shepard looks back at Oriana and Enyala who are facing each other inside of the cage. Shepard notices that Enyala's cock has grown even bigger and it's probably because she is getting aroused from Oriana's naked body. The fight begins and Oriana gets thrown to the ground by Enyala. Oriana is physically no match for Enyala at all and Shepard just hopes that Oriana has some sexual tricks that will give her an edge.

Enyala reaches for Oriana's legs and grabs the brunette's ankles. She drags the younger Lawson sister across the cage showing off her dominance. Oriana is kicking her legs around trying to free them from Enyala's grasp, but the Asari is too strong. Oriana manages to grab the steel bars of the cage and one of her legs gets free. She kicks Enyala into her massive cock causing the Asari to let her go and letting out a loud groan.

"Back to how Enyala ended up here. I guess it was a few months after the Reaper war ended that someone contacted me. She said that she had something that would interest me. It was around the time that I started the sexual combat league on Omega. She told me she had three fighters that were very eager to join the league. I of course invited her over, because I needed to expand the roster. Lanteia arrived a few days later with not one, but three Asari that were declared dead. She had the former Captain Enyala, Liara's former assistance Nyxeris and a dead Spectre called Tela Vasir. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw them.

Lanteia explained that she found them on Illium. After Miranda got Oriana back, she looked around the docks and found a nearly lifeless Enyala. She rescued the poor Enyala and it took Enyala months to recover from her encounter with you. As you can see Lanteia had to modify Enyala quite a bit in order to have her survive her injuries. I believe Enyala stayed with Lanteia, because she promised to help her get her revenge on Miranda Lawson." Aria grabs her drink and the liquid that is inside of the glass disappears into Aria's mouth.

Oriana tries to get away from Enyala, but the cage doesn't allow Oriana to get much space between her and Enyala. The strong and dominant Asari is toying with the fragile human and she is stroking her massive cock, while walking towards Oriana. The young girl is looking at the massive cock that just keeps getting harder and harder. Enyala is trying to corner Oriana, but the human dips to the side when Enyala tries to grab her.

"Why are you trying to run Oriana? We both know how this fight is going to end, so why don't you get down on your knees and start to worship my cock?" Enyala laughs at Oriana.

Oriana is terrified by the prospect of having to take that thing into her mouth, but she somehow has to make Enyala cum until she submits. Oriana decides to stop running away from the Asari and to take her on in combat. Her older sister Miri has taught her several tricks and she should be able to make Enyala cum. Oriana is more agile than Enyala and she slips behind the strong Asari, who tried to grap her with both hands. She can hear Enyala letting out a moan when her hands grab the massive cock and she begins to stroke it.

Enyala looks down at her cock and watches Oriana's nimble fingers stroke her massive cock. Oriana's fingers can't even fully reach around her thick cock and the human is trying to control her body. Enyala simply stands there allowing Oriana to stroke her cock. After a couple of minutes pre-cum begins to leak out of her cock and she can hear Oriana gasping behind her. Her cock is throbbing in Oriana's hands and she is clearly aroused. Oriana is doing an excellent job at stroking her cock, but it's time for her to turn things around.

Miranda is watching the fight from the front row. She is burning with hatred from the inside, but she has to support Oriana. She is blaming herself for Oriana's situation and she has to get Oriana out of here. Miranda almost stormed into the cage herself when she heard that Enyala would be facing Oriana. Aria didn't tell her that Enyala survived their encounter and is now fighting in the pit on Omega. Miranda knew she couldn't trust Aria, but she had to join the tournament in order to once again save her little sister.

"Come on Oriana you can do it!" Miranda yells out.

Enyala hears that Miranda is trying to encourage her little sister. Enyala grabs Oriana's arms and pulls her hands away from her massive cock. Enyala turns around to face Oriana and she twists the human's arms until Oriana drops to her knees. Enyala swings her massive cock into Oriana's face and the brunette lets out a loud groan. Enyala brings Oriana's arms together above the human's head and she holds Oriana's wrists together with her left hand. Enyala's right hand moves on top of Oriana's head and holds the brunette's head in place. Enyala rubs her 16 inch cock across Oriana's face. The human moans and groans, as Enyala smears her dominant scent across her face.

"Your big sister thinks you can defeat me, but we both know that you have already fallen in love with my cock. Just look at you drooling all over my cock already. You can smell it can't you? My strong dominant scent that makes your mouth water. Go on little slut, kiss my cock. Worship my massive member and lick it from the top to the base." Enyala sensually says with a dominant voice.

Oriana tries to move her head away from Enyala's cock, but the hand on top of her head is keeping it in place. Enyala moves her hips back a bit, so that the top of her cock rubs against Oriana's lips. The human is keeping her lips sealed, but Enyala knows that the human can't resist her for much longer. Enyala looks over at Miranda and wickedly smiles at her nemesis.

"Your little sister is going to become a fine little cumdump for me Miranda. After tonight she will be worshipping my cock for the rest of her life. I will turn her into a proper anal bitch and she will crave my cock above all other things." Enyala says to Miranda with a wicked tone.

While Enyala is distracted talking to Miranda, Oriana opens her mouth and she bites down on the head of Enyala's cock. The Asari lets out a loud scream and releases the human from her grip. Enyala grabs her monster cock and rubs her sore cockhead. Oriana quickly moves away from Enyala, who is now enraged.

"Aria you have to stop this and what has this to do with Liara?!" Shepard now has to know what has happened to Liara.

"Calm down Shepard, after the end of the match everything will become clear. I would suggest you sit back and relax. Just enjoy the show, because I am certainly going to enjoy it." Aria snaps her fingers towards her bodyguard.

Shepard watches the bodyguard open a door and she leaves for a moment. Shepard can hear a cage door open somewhere and after a few second the Asari bodyguard returns with someone crawling behind her. Shepard looks at the Asari crawling behind the bodyguard and Shepard is about to scream at Aria. Shepard for a moment thinks that it's Samara crawling behind the bodyguard wearing a collar. The bodyguard tugs on the leash and walks towards Aria handing over the leash. Shepard soon realizes that it's not Samara who is crawling on her hands and knees, but it's Samara's daughter Morinth. Aria unzips her pants and her massive 14 inch cock bounces free. Aria guides Morinth between her legs and Aria's slave eagerly takes the massive tool into her mouth and starts to suck on it.

"I must admit Shepard... ahmmm... good girl... that you have a terrible track record when it comes to confirming your kills. I thought you and Samara killed Morinth over here, but it turns out she survived being blasted out of the window. After you and Samara left Omega, someone came to me with Morinth's body, because I had to make sure that she was dead. I couldn't have an Ardat-Yakshi walk the streets of Omega and it was a good thing I send someone to look for her. It turns out she was still alive and I nearly finished the job for you. However I came up with a brilliant idea and it's paying off for sure. Look at her beautiful collar that she has around her neck. You can see one on Enyala as well inside of the arena.

These special collars suppress a person's biotic abilities and makes them powerless. Everyone fighting in the arena that has biotic powers has to wear such a collar, because I don't want unfair fights in my arena. Morinth put up a good fight for a very long time, but without her biotic powers she wasn't able to resist me. I had to lock away her bitch-breaking cock to be sure that she couldn't turn the tables on me. I did consider letting her fight in the arena, but I couldn't risk it given that she is an Ardat-Yakshi.

However I don't think her being a former Ardat-Yakshi is a problem now, because I took care of that problem a few months ago. Yet she is such a submissive little bitch now that she is worthless in the arena. I turned her into my own personal fuckpet and she is addicted to my cock isn't that right my little fuckpet?" Aria tugs on the leash.

"Hmmm... yes... yes Mistress Aria... hmmm so good... your cock is divine... aaahhhh..." Morinth moans out.

"If Samara finds out that Morinth is still alive, she will kill both of you." Shepard simply can't believe what is happening.

"Samara already knows that Morinth is alive. I send her a message myself informing that she failed to kill Morinth." Aria chuckles out.

The Asari bodyguard moves behind Shepard and grabs Shepard's pants. Before Shepard can protest the Asari has Shepard's pants unzipped and she pulls out Shepard's 12 inch cock. Shepard lets out a moan when she feels the blue skinned Asari's hands stroking her rock hard cock. Watching Oriana and Enyala fight inside of the cage did turn Shepard on and seeing Morinth move her head up and down swallowing Aria's 14 inch beast made her even harder.

"Watch out Oriana!" Miranda yells at her sister.

Oriana has her back facing Enyala, as she slid passed the buffed Asari, but Enyala manages to grab Oriana's hair and yanks the human back towards her. Oriana falls down to the ground and Enyala rolls Oriana onto her stomach. Enyala lifts Oriana up into the air and places the weak human across her shoulders. The crowd is going wild and they cheer Enyala on. The Asari has her left hand on Oriana's throat and her right hand is on top of Oriana's pussy. Enyala pushes Oriana's head down bending the poor girl's spine on her shoulders. Oriana screams in pain for a few moments until she suddenly lets out a loud moan. Enyala is using her fingers to rub Oriana's clit.

Oriana squirms on Enyala's broad shoulders trying to escape, but Enyala has rendered her helpless. Oriana's folds are getting wet from the stimulation to her clit. She feels Enyala's strong fingers move lower and two fingers rub between her wet folds. Oriana's moans are slowly getting louder and she looks at Miranda. She can see the despair on her older sister's face and she feels ashamed. Her nether lips get parted by Enyala's fingers, Oriana closes her eyes not wanting to look Miranda in the eyes. Oriana feels two fingers enter her wet pussy and her eyes shoot wide open. She stares into Miranda's eyes, as she lets out a loud moan. Her face is turning slightly red and Miranda can see that she is enjoying this.

"I gave you a change to submit willingly to me, but now I will fuck you into submission in front of your big sister." Enyala taunts looking at Miranda, while she finger fucks Oriana's wet pussy.

Enyala walks closer to Miranda with Oriana on her shoulders. She slides a third finger into Oriana's tight pussy stretching it out a little further. Enyala can't wait to ram her cock into Oriana's pussy and break her mind. This is by far the tightest pussy she has ever felt. She has trouble moving her fingers around inside of the human's cunt. She feels Oriana's pussy clenching around her fingers from the pleasure. Enyala's fingers are strong enough to keep on sliding in and out making the brunette moan louder and louder. Juices are dripping out of the wet cunt and run down her arm.

"You are so wet my bitch. Are you thinking about how my massive cock is going to fill up your tight pussy? Or are you getting aroused from the fact that your big sister is watching you? I bet that's it, isn't it? You want me to fuck you in front of Miranda. You want to cum like the dirty little bitch that you are in front of her. You want to show her what you really are!" Enyala wickedly shouts out.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Miranda screams at Enyala.

"You had your chance bitch and you failed! Now you are going to watch me fuck your little sister! You are going to watch her cum over and over again, as she gets addicted to my cock and cum! You will watch her worship my divine cock, while her face is covered in cum!" Enyala snaps back at Miranda.

Enyala thrusts her fingers harder and faster into Oriana's pussy. The brunette on her shoulders is starting to lose it. Oriana is just hanging on her shoulders now, while Enyala fucks her towards an orgasm. Enyala tightens her grip on Oriana's throat and the human's face starts to turn red. Oriana is enjoying being choked out by the strong and dominant Asari. Enyala and Oriana are both looking at Miranda. They can see the despair on Miranda's face and Enyala is loving it. She is getting her revenge on Miranda and the dumb human slut can't do anything about it.

"You are about to cum for us aren't you my little bitch?!" Enyala shouts out so that everyone can hear her.

Oriana keeps looking at Miranda, while her pussy is being finger fucked hard. Oriana is slowly losing her mind and she is getting lost in the pleasures that Enyala is giving her. Miranda has fucked her pussy several times, but something about Enyala's strong fingers stretching out her pussy is driving her wild. The Asari is hitting all the right spots and she can't resist her at all.

"Ye... ahhh... yes... yes... I am cumming! I AM CUMMING!!!" Oriana cries out in pleasure and her pussy begins to squirt all over Enyala's hand.

Enyala lets out a loud laugh when she feels Oriana's cunt squirting out her juices. She keeps thrusting her fingers in and out of the squirting pussy showing off her dominance. The brunette's body is trembling on her shoulders and she will soon have this young girl broken. Enyala turns around, while Oriana is having her orgasm and aims Oriana's pussy at Miranda. The young girl keeps squirting and she squirts all over Miranda. The older Lawson sister stands up and moves towards the cage, but a few Asari guards stop her and push her back in her seat.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL RUIN YOU!!!" Miranda screams out in anger.

Enyala tosses Oriana on the floor after her pussy stops squirting. Enyala strokes her cock in front of Miranda for a few seconds, before turning back towards Oriana. She grabs the brunette by the hair and pulls her back on her feet. She pushes Oriana against the steel bars in front of Miranda and pins her against the steel bars. Enyala kicks Oriana's legs apart and moves her 16 inch cock between the human girl's legs.

"Tell your big sister what's about to happen!" Enyala dominantly orders Oriana.

Oriana blushes at Miranda and her face is turning red from the shame. She should be hating this and a part does indeed, but another part is loving the humiliation. Miranda has always seen her as the perfect little sister and Miranda has controlled her entire love life. Miranda has shot down all the guys she brought home and only Miranda has been intimate with her after the Reaper war. She feels Enyala's massive cock slapping against her pussy and she moans loudly in front of Miranda.

"She is going to fuck my pussy Miranda... oooh god feels so big Miranda... hmmm... I don't think it will fit, but she is going to fuck me with her cock!" Oriana cries out in shame.

"That's right my little bitch. I am going to stretch out your pussy and fill your womb with my potent cum. I am going to make your stomach bulge with my massive cock and fill you to the brim." Enyala sensually whispers into Oriana's ear, but she makes sure that Miranda can hear her.

Enyala rubs the head of her cock against Oriana's wet folds teasing the young girl. Oriana is gripping the steel bars and doesn't even try to escape. Enyala's large breasts are pushing against Oriana's back. Enyala uses her right hand to move her cock slowly between Oriana's folds. The human girl's pussy begins to open up slightly, but it will never accept the massive cock without some help. Enyala pushes the head of her cock harder against Oriana's pussy and the human screams in both pain and pleasure.

Oriana can't believe how thick Enyala's cock is. She is trying to resist it, but Enyala is too strong and just keeps on pushing the head of her cock deeper and deeper between her nether lips. Oriana's eyes go wide when the cockhead finally penetrates her pussy. Oriana looks at Miranda, who still has her juices dripping down her face. Enyala stops pushing her cock deeper into her pussy and Oriana can just feel her pussy being stretched out. Oriana is breathing heavily and tries to adjust to the sheer size of Enyala's cock.

Enyala begins to push her cock deeper into Oriana's pussy. She releases the base of her cock and grabs Oriana's hands placing her own hands on top of them. Enyala pushes Oriana harder against the steel bars nearly pushing Oriana's breasts between the steel bars of the cage. Oriana's face gets pressed between the bars and she lets out a painful cry. Enyala moves her hips back and forth thrusting her cock deeper and deeper into Oriana's cunt. The human's pussy is stretching out further and further, as more of her cock disappears into it.

Oriana is standing on her toes and she feels her pussy getting stretched out like never before. Oriana is trying to scream, but nothing is coming out of her mouth. Her eyes are rolling into the back of her head and she is paralyzed against the steel bars. Enyala just keeps on forcing more and more of her bitch-breaking cock into her poor pussy and Oriana's mind simply can't handle the massive cock. It seems like time is slowing down for her and her stomach begins to bulge out showing where Enyala's cock is inside of her.

Miranda looks in horror at what is happening inside of the cage. She can see how deep Enyala's cock is inside of Oriana's pussy and she know that her sister's pussy will never be the same. Enyala is looking at her, while Oriana's eyes have rolled back into her head. Miranda can see the wicked look on Enyala's face and the Asari is enjoying this. Miranda wants to use her biotics to break open the cage and murder Enyala in front of everyone, but she can't because of the collar around her neck.

Enyala has forced 14 inches of her cock inside of Oriana's pussy and her right hand moves away from Oriana's right hand. Her arm goes through the steel bars and she places it on Oriana's stomach. Enyala begins to rub the bulge trying to stroke her own cock inside of Oriana's pussy. The human is still breathing, but is still unable to make a sound. Oriana's entire body is frozen from the pleasure. Enyala stops moving for a moment taking a deep breath herself. She pulls her hips back and with a powerful thrust, she splits open Oriana's pussy thrusting all 16 inches into the human's fragile body.

Oriana finally lets out a loud moan and her entire body begins to tremble. Her pussy explodes squirting her juices passed the massive bitch-breaking cock. Enyala hasn't even begun fucking her and Oriana already has her second orgasm from taking all 16 inches into her pussy. Enyala is keeping her cock buried inside of her squirting pussy and is rubbing the bulge that shows where her cock is. Oriana's eyes return to their original position and she looks at Miranda with a satisfied face. Her big sister can tell that her mind is gone and that she is becoming Enyala's little fuckpet.

"You feel that my bitch? My cock is deep inside of your womb and the tip is pressing against the back wall. I am going to fuck you now my little fuckpet." Enyala moans into Oriana's ear.

Enyala starts to move her hips again and this time she fucks Oriana's gushing cunt. A few inches of her cock leave the still squirting pussy for less than a second, before being slammed back in with incredible force. Oriana loudly screams in pleasure, as she is being taken like a bitch. Everyone powerful thrust from Enyala can be heard throughout the arena. Her hips loudly smacking against Oriana's ass cheeks, as her cock gets drilled all the way inside of Oriana's pussy. The brunette can't stop cumming, as she is being fucked against the steel bars of the cage. Enyala is showing why she is called 'The Conqueror' and she is taming the younger Lawson sister in front of the older Lawson sister.

Enyala grunts into Oriana's ear, as her hips move faster and faster. The strong and dominant Asari has won the fight and all she needs to do is command Oriana to submit, but she wants to fuck the human silly first. She wants to break her completely in front of Miranda and show Miranda that she has lost. Her cock is visibly moving back and forth inside of Oriana's pussy and Miranda's eyes are following the bulge.

Oriana's pussy has finally stopped gushing around the thick bitch-breaking cock and her body is no longer shaking from the pleasure. Oriana is blankly staring in front of her, as her mind is lost to the pleasures that Enyala is giving her. Oriana can still recognize Miranda and tries to whisper something to her sister, but only moans of pleasure are coming out of her mouth.

Enyala feels Oriana's cunt tightening around her throbbing cock making it even more enjoyable for her. Oriana's pussy is one of the best she has ever fucked and the tightness is bringing her closer to an orgasm herself. She is soon going to fill up Oriana's womb and make her look like a pregnant woman. Enyala's dominant thrusts echo through the arena and the crowd is chanting her name. Enyala speeds up her thrusting and obliterates Oriana's once very tight pussy. Her right hand keeps stroking the bulge that is visible on Oriana's stomach.

"I am going to breed you my fuckpet." Enyala groans loudly.

Enyala moves her right hand away from Oriana's stomach and pulls it back inside of the cage. Her arms slide around Oriana's legs and she pulls the young girl away from the steel bars. Enyala forces Oriana's legs up into the air carrying the brunette. She folds Oriana double and places her hands on the back of Oriana's head. Enyala makes Oriana watch her cock sliding in and out of the human's cum soaked pussy. Enyala moves back in front of Miranda holding the younger Lawson sister in a Full Nelson hold. Enyala lets out a roar and rapidly begins to pummel Oriana's stretched out cunt.

"You see this bitch?! I own your little sister! She is my dirty little fuckpet! I am going to breed her in front of you and there is nothing you can do about it!" Enyala taunts Miranda.

Enyala slams her cock into Oriana without mercy and the younger Lawson sister begins to squirt again, as another orgasm gets ripped out of her nearly broken body. Enyala keeps on hammering her cock into the human with an incredible force. Every thrust can be heard by Miranda and it's tearing the older Lawson sister up inside. Everyone on Omega and the extranet can see how Enyala is breaking her little sister. Enyala loudly roars as all 16 inches continuously slam into Oriana's squirting pussy.

"Your little sister's pussy is trying to milk my big fat cock Miranda! I can feel her cunt muscles clenching down on my throbbing cock! She wants me to cum inside of her! She wants me to fill up her womb! She needs my cock Miranda! Look at her bitch face! Can you see the pleasure?!" Enyala roars out.

One of the cameras zooms in on Oriana's face and everyone gets to see her cumdrunk face. Oriana is having another orgasm and she is moaning like a bitch in heat. She is drooling all over Enyala's massive balls, who are about to fill up her womb. Oriana needs Enyala to cum inside of her pussy. Her juices are gushing out of her pussy down her ass. Enyala's heavy balls are slapping against her ass cheeks and Oriana is falling in love with the sight. She can no longer control her mind or body.

Enyala feels her cock throbbing harder and harder inside of Oriana's tight cunt. The human's pussy is trying to strangle her cock, but her cock is far to thick and strong. Enyala keeps on breaking the resistance of Oriana's pussy muscles with her powerful and dominant thrusts. With every thrust all 16 inches get buried inside of Oriana's pussy and womb. She is literally fucking the young girl stupid. Enyala can only hear incoherent mumbling coming out of Oriana's mouth, as she prepares to inflate the girl's stomach with her cum.

"Keep looking at my cock Miranda! I am about to make your little sister pregnant! Keep watching whore!" Enyala shouts out with a dominant voice.

Enyala slams her cock harder and faster into Oriana's gushing pussy. The human hasn't stopped squirting after she started fucking her in a Full Nelson position. Mind-shattering orgasm after mind-shattering orgasm gets torn from Oriana's body by her bitch-breaking cock. Enyala should thrust her cock into Oriana's ass, but she wants to insult Miranda in the ultimate way, by making her little sister pregnant in front of her. Enyala has seen records of Miranda and knows that Miranda can't get pregnant, but her little sister can get pregnant.

Enyala moans into Oriana's ear. Her cock is throbbing harder and harder by the second and she can feel her orgasm getting close. Her cock mercilessly slams in and out of Oriana's wrecked cunt and the pleasure is becoming too much for her. She looks down at Oriana's cunt and she looks back at Miranda. Her eyes are signalling to Miranda that she is ready to cum inside Miranda's little sister. Enyala lets out a loud roar and her cock erupts inside of Oriana's womb. The young girl's stomach quickly begins to inflate from the massive amount of cum that is being deposited inside of her womb. Oriana's eyes roll back into her head and she has another orgasm from the sensation of being filled up. Enyala is cumming gallons of sperm inside of her and she already looks like a woman that is 9 months pregnant.

Enyala's cock seems to be cumming for an eternity, but after about a minute she finally stops. Her cock is still rock hard and eager to continue destroying the human. Enyala starts to bounce Oriana up and down her cock and her cum starts to leak out of Oriana's cunt. The brunette's tongue is flapping around outside of her mouth showing how broken the human is.

"Fuck... argh... the slut is loving it! She loves my cock! Miranda your little sister is in love with my cock! Her cunt is still squeezing my rock hard bitch-breaking cock!" Enyala moans out in pleasure, while she continuous to bounce Oriana up and down her cock.

Enyala is loving the way her cock gets squeezed by Oriana's pussy. She could fuck this slut the entire day. Her cum keeps gushing out of Oriana's cunt, while she bounces the slut up and down. Oriana's stomach is slowly getting smaller, as more and more of Enyala's cum drops down on the floor below them. Oriana has no idea what is happening, because her mind is lost in the pleasures that Enyala is giving her. Her body is already preparing itself for another orgasm.

"Is my bitch going to cum again?" Enyala whispers into Oriana's ear with a sultry voice.

"Ahhh... hmmm... yes... ye... yes... YES MISTRESS ENYALA!!!" Oriana stammers out

Enyala begins to slam Oriana down hard on her cock wanting to make her bitch cum again. Oriana's pussy is starting to become a blur for everyone that is watching. The buffed Asari is bouncing Oriana up and down so fast that it's hard to distinguish her cock and Oriana's pussy. The human trapped inside of Enyala's arms is screaming in pleasure and Enyala's cum is being slammed out of her womb.

"SCREAM FOR ME WHORE!!!" Enyala grunts out.

"FUCK... AHHHH... FUCK YES... WRECK MY CUNT... DESTROY ME MISTRESS ENYALA... MAKE ME YOUR BITCH... FUCK OH SO GOOD... PLEASE... HARDER... FUCK ME HARDER..." Oriana screams out in a delusional way.

"CUM BITCH!!! CUM FOR YOUR MISTRESS!!!" Enyala roars out, while staring into Miranda's eyes.

Oriana can't control her body and her pussy begins to squirt like a geyser. It squirts out even more juices than before and this time she is also squirting out all of the cum that Enyala dumped inside of her womb. Oriana's eyes go completely white and she is barely conscious hanging inside of Enyala's strong arms.

Enyala pulls her cock out of Oriana's cunt and aims the brunette's pussy at Miranda. She once again showers the older Lawson sister with Oriana's juices, but this time her own cum also gets squirted on Miranda's face. Enyala watches Miranda swallow a bit of her cum and the older Lawson sister tries to protect her face with her hands. Enyala wickedly laughs, as she humiliates both Lawson sisters.

Aria is holding Morinth's head with both hands and forces Morinth to take all 14 inches of her cock. Aria's cock is throbbing hard and begins to shoot all of her cum into Morinth's throat. Aria hasn't seen a fight like this in a while and her tournament is going to be a massive success for sure. After the tournament is over, no one will question her reign and all citizens of Omega will be more than satisfied.

"Good slave... ahmmm... swallow all of my cum." Aria moans out in pleasure.

Shepard is moaning in pleasure herself. Aria's bodyguard has been constantly stroking her cock, but she hasn't allowed Shepard to cum yet. Her nimble fingers are rapidly moving up and down Shepard's 12 inch cock teasing the sensitive cockhead. Shepard is looking up at the Asari begging with her eyes to make her cum. The bodyguard waits for Aria to finish her orgasm, before sending Shepard over the edge. The redhead's cock throbs hard and begins to shoot her cum up into the air landing on Shepard's pants.

"You will make a fine addition indeed." The Asari bodyguard whispers into Shepard's right ear.

Aria pulls Morinth's mouth off her cock and her cock smacks against Morinth's face. Her slave submissively kisses and licks her cock worshipping it. Aria believes she did a good job taming Samara's daughter and she chuckles a bit when she sees Morinth's locked up cock leaking a bit of pre-cum. Aria tugs on Morinth's leash and her slaves crawls next to her. The Asari bodyguard releases Shepard's cock and moves away from the human letting her recover from her orgasm.

Enyala drops Oriana down to the ground and the brunette lays motionless in the puddle of cum. Enyala pulls Oriana's head up by her hair and slaps her across her face with her massive cock. Oriana weakly moans and her tongue begins to submissively lick the cock that conquered her. Enyala smirks at Miranda and makes sure that Miranda has a good view of how Oriana is worshipping her cock.

"Good little bitch. Keep licking and sucking my cock until I cum all over your face and mark you as mine." Enyala says with a dominant voice.

Oriana places her hands on Enyala's thighs and hungrily licks the massive cock. Her tongue moves up and down with long slow licks. Oriana makes sure that her tongue moves from the base to the tip with every lick. She can taste Enyala's cum on her massive cock and she wants more of it. After a while Oriana tries to take the head of Enyala's cock into her mouth, but she is struggling with it. Enyala's cock is so thick that it barely fits inside of her mouth. Her lips are wrapped around the sensitive head and she teases Enyala's slit with her tongue. This is causing her Asari mistress to moan in pleasure and it makes Oriana feel good. She wants to please Enyala and make her cum. She needs to taste more of her delicious cum.

"Your little sister is a real cockwhore Miranda. I bet she has done this a lot. She knows how to worship a big fat cock. She is sucking so hard on my cock Miranda and her tongue... ahmm... oh goddess... her tongue is amazing. Yes... ahhh... she loves this... she loves sucking my cock Miranda... ahhhh yes... she loves worshipping my big fat cock Miranda! I broke your little sister! I turned her into my personal fuckpet!!!" Enyala moans in pleasure humiliating Miranda.

Oriana tries to take more of the cock into her mouth, but she is already gagging on it and she only has 4 inches of the bitch-breaking monster inside of her mouth. Oriana drools all over Enyala's cock and it helps her take another inch of the cock inside of her mouth. Her hands move away from Enyala's thighs and begin to massage the pair of heavy balls.

"You are really eager to taste my cum aren't you my bitch?" Enyala chuckles out.

Oriana tries to answer, but the fat cock inside of her mouth muffles her voice. Instead she simply nods at Enyala and continues to gag on her massive member. Oriana pushes her head down further and takes another inch of Enyala's cock into her mouth. She can't even swallow her own saliva anymore and lets it run down Enyala's cock towards her balls. Oriana is giving the sloppiest blowjob she has ever given and Enyala is loving it. Oriana can feel the thick cock throbbing inside of her mouth. Her hands can feel that Enyala's heavy balls are churning getting ready to shower her in cum.

Enyala pulls her cock out of Oriana's mouth and tilts the brunette's head making her look up at her. With her right hand she begins to rapidly stroke her throbbing cock and she moans in pleasure. Oriana opens her mouth waiting for the cum that should soon shoot out of Enyala's divine cock. Oriana licks her lips in anticipation and Enyala smacks her in the face. Enyala rubs the underside of her cock along Oriana's tongue and closes her eyes for a moment. She moves forward a bit dropping her heavy balls into Oriana's open mouth. Only one of her balls fits into Oriana's mouth and the human hungrily sucks on it.

Enyala moans louder and louder. Oriana is swapping between her balls making sure to take care of both of them, while she strokes her own 16 inch cock. The Asari can feel her second orgasm getting closer by the second. Enyala knew that she would win this fight, but she didn't think she would break Oriana this easily. She hasn't even trained the younger Lawson sister yet and she has already turned into an obedient little fuckpet.

"Get ready my bitch! I am going to mark you as my bitch!" Enyala moans out.

Enyala takes a step back and aims her cock at Oriana's face. The brunette opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue getting ready to taste her mistress' cum. Enyala strokes her cock a couple of times and finally her cock erupts. Long strands of white cum begin to cover Oriana's face and more and more of her cum gathers inside of Oriana's open mouth. The brunette doesn't swallow the cum yet and submissively waits until her mistress is done cumming. Enyala keeps stroking her massive cock pushing more and more of her delicious cum out of her cock. After just a few seconds Oriana's entire face is painted white.

The sight of Oriana's cum covered face turns Enyala on even more and she keeps tugging on her cock wanting to keep cumming on the young girl's face. She has fully filled up Oriana's mouth and her cum begins to pour out of it. After a few more seconds Oriana's breasts are also fully covered in her cum and Oriana looks like a real cumdump.

Enyala tightly strokes her cock squeezing the last drops of cum out of her thick cock. A strand of white cum hangs from her slit and slowly drops down on Oriana's closed left eye. Enyala shakes her cock a few times making sure that every last drop of cum has come out. She admires the cum covered human girl and looks over at Miranda. The look on Miranda's face is priceless and she looks back at Oriana.

"Go on my slave, swallow my delicious cum." Enyala says with a dominant tone.

Oriana gulps away the massive amount of cum inside of her mouth and opens her mouth again. She sticks out of her tongue and shows Enyala that she has swallowed every drop of cum that was inside of her mouth. Oriana moves her fingers towards her eyes and wipes the cum away from her eyes. She puts the cum inside of her mouth and swallows it. Oriana slowly opens her eyes and looks cumdrunk at her mistress.

"Do you submit my slave?" Enyala asks to Oriana.

"Yes... hmmm... yes Mistress Enyala... yes I submit to you." Oriana moans out like a slut.

Enyala signals Oriana to get down on all fours and the young girl submissively follows her order. Enyala walks around the cage with Oriana crawling behind her like a dog. Oriana's eyes are fixed on Enyala's massive cock, which is swinging back and forth, as the dominant Asari walks around the cage.

"THERE WE HAVE IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! ORIANA 'THE SISTER' LAWSON HAS VERBALLY SUBMITTED TO ENYALA 'THE CONQUEROR'!!! NOW IT'S TIME TO VOTE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE LOSER ORIANA 'THE SISTER' LAWSON, BUT I GUESS YOU ALL KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS ALREADY!!! SO START VOTING NOW AND WE WILL FIND OUT SOON IF THE WINNER OF OUR MATCH ENYALA 'THE CONQUEROR' WILL GET THE LOSER AS HER SLAVE OR NOT!!!" The announcer shouts out extremely excited by the match she just watched.

Shepard has tucked away her cock and looks in shock at the cage. She never expected that the citizens of Omega would be allowed to vote if the loser of the fight becomes the winner's slave or not. Enyala completely humiliated Oriana inside of the cage and cum is still dripping down from Oriana's face and breasts. Enyala is walking around the cage showing off Oriana's cum covered face, who is submissively following the Asari and Shepard knows that Oriana's fate has been sealed during the match. Everyone of course is going to vote that Oriana becomes Enyala's sex slave.

"Aria... you... you can't do this! Oriana isn't a fighter! She should have never fought in the tournament in the first place and now you are going to let people vote if she becomes a sex slave or not?! You have to do something Aria!" Shepard cries out in disbelief.

Aria removes her boots and pants. She stands up and takes a step forward. She stands in front of the window of her skybox and looks down at the arena. Her 14 inch cock is hanging between her legs and both Shepard and Morinth are looking at it. Aria is amused by the way how Enyala is dominating Oriana and how Enyala is putting up a show for the crowd. This tournament is going to be a massive success and she is going to gather more wealth than ever.

Aria grabs her cock and begins to stroke it. She knows that both Morinth and Shepard are looking at her cock. Morinth is her cock hungry little bitch and it seems that Shepard despite all her complaints is enjoying the tournament as well. Once she makes her announcement after Oriana's fate, the extranet will explode and everyone on Omega will be chanting her name.

"I have done something Shepard and you are loving it. You clearly enjoyed the fight inside of the cage, because I can still see your cum on your pants. This tournament is going to save Omega, Shepard. This tournament is going to solidify my reign and no one will rise up against me, because the people of Omega will support me. You brought Cerberus to Omega Shepard and you nearly made me lose Omega. However there is a way for you to save your friends and lover." Aria says with a menacing voice.

"Liara?! Where is Liara?!" Shepard shouts out.

"You will soon find out Shepard, I believe the results are in and you will see what happens to Oriana Lawson." Aria wickedly smiles at Shepard.

Enyala has stopped walking around and remains in front of Miranda Lawson. She signals Oriana to crawl towards her and the brunette submissively obeys her order. Enyala stops Oriana an inch in front of her cock and the brunette eagerly inhales the dominant scent of her cock. Oriana's face is still covered in cum and her tongue is hanging outside of her mouth.

"Kiss it slave." Enyala simply commands with a dominant voice.

Oriana eagerly begins to kiss the head of Enyala's cock in front of her bigger sister. Oriana is becoming addicted to the taste and smell of Enyala's dominant bitch-breaking 16 inch cock. The scent of Enyala's potent cum is still filling her nostrils and it is keeping her pussy soaking wet. Pretty much all of the cum that Enyala unloaded into her womb has spilled out of her pussy.

The lights inside of the arena dim and the crowd goes silent. The massive screens that showed the fight in close detail turn black. It seems that the people of Omega are done voting and the result of the votes is going to be announced any moment now. All eyes are glued to the massive black screen and Shepard can feel the tension inside of the arena. Miranda is still looking at Enyala and Oriana, her little sister is still worshipping Enyala's monster cock and she has already realized what is going to happen to her little sister.

"It's time ladies and gentlemen! The votes have been calculated and we will all shortly know what is going to happen to Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson! Keep your eyes on the screens!" The Asari announcer shouts out.

The massive black screens blink on and Shepard's heart sinks. She feels so bad for Oriana Lawson and Miranda Lawson. She knows that Miranda has dedicated her life to protect Oriana. The massive black screens show that Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson becomes Enyala 'The Conqueror' sex slave. The screens technically only show the words 'Sex Slave', but Shepard knows that it means that Enyala gets to have Oriana as her sex slave.

Shepard looks at Miranda and sees that her friend storms out of the arena in rage. Aria is laughing next to Shepard and Jane wants to punch Aria, but she knows that it won't help at all. Jane waits to see what comes next, because things aren't over yet. Aria hasn't shown her everything yet and she still doesn't know anything about Liara's problems.

An Asari enters the cage and hands Enyala a collar and a leash for Oriana. Enyala thanks the Asari and places the collar around Oriana's neck, while the young girl continues to kiss her cock. Enyala attaches the leash to the collar and raises her right hand in which she is holding the leash. The crowd loudly chants her name and cheers her on. Enyala looks down at Oriana and smiles at her new slave.

"Follow me my slave, we are far from being done." Enyala tugs on the leash and walks towards the cage door from which she entered the cage.

Oriana is still covered in her cum, as they walk passed the crowd towards the exit of the arena. Enyala can't wait to fuck Oriana's pussy again in the locker room. She can see that Oriana is craving her cock and that she is addicted to her cum. She can enjoy the young girl until her next fight and she is certainly going to claim Oriana's ass as well.

Something else appears on the screens and Shepard looks at what appears. Her jaw drops and she is frozen in place. The next fights in round 1 appear on the screen and Shepard doesn't know what to do. She looks over at Aria and tries to say something, but nothing comes out of her mouth. Aria is simply smiling at her and is clearly enjoying the look on Shepard's face.

**Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson vs Enyala ‘The Conqueror’, Enyala ‘The Conqueror’ has won the fight and Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson has become her sex slave.**

**Bella ‘Wildflower’ Thornton vs Miranda ‘The Cheerleader’ Lawson**

**Aisha ‘The Dark Queen’ Lathan vs Tali ‘The Admiral’ Zorah**

**Samara ‘The Justicar’ vs Tela ‘The Wicked’ Vasir**

**Nyxeris ‘The Pain Bringer’ vs Liara ‘The Maiden’ T’Soni**

**Amy ‘Seductress’ Winston vs Aeixha ‘The Annihilator’ T’eszor**

**Mystery Contender vs Reela ‘The Operator’**

**Subject Zero vs Yaentha ‘The Dominator’ Iallijah**

Shepard sees that Liara is in the tournament and she is facing Nyxeris. She remembers that Nyxeris was an agent of the former Shadow Broker and she helped Liara uncover her. Liara told her that she killed Nyxeris, but Nyxeris is still alive and fighting in the tournament. Did Liara lie to her or is this some wicked game of Aria? Shepard also notices that Miranda, Tali, Samara and Jack are in the tournament. She knows why Miranda is in the tournament, because Miranda would do anything to save Oriana. Shepard looks over at Morinth and she has to be the reason why Samara is in the tournament. Shepard looks at the screen again and sees that Samara is fighting Tela Vasir. How is that even possible? They killed Tela Vasir on Illium. Shepard saw Tela Vasir dying in front of her or did the Spectre fake her death? That must have been it! She should have checked if Tela Vasir really died.

"Liara is in the tournament?!" Shepard finally shouts at Aria.

"Yes Shepard she is and she signed up herself. I simply gave our Shadow Broker some information that she clearly found interesting. I told her that her former assistant Nyxeris was still alive and seeking revenge. Liara showed up on Omega a couple of days ago and I told her about the tournament that Nyxeris would be in. I explained everything to Liara, even the possible consequences of losing a fight and she still signed up." Aria says with an amused look.

Shepard's gaze goes back to the screen and isn't surprised to see Jack on it. Jack told her that she loves these kind of fights and is still holding a grudge towards Miranda Lawson. Shepard doesn't know how this will turn out and honestly she doesn't want to know. The one person she doesn't understand that is in the tournament is Tali. Why would her Quarian friend ever join a tournament like this?

Shepard could ask Aria to explain everything, but she really doesn't want to hear what Aria has to say. It's obvious that Aria takes great pleasure in explaining everything to her and she just wants to get her friends out of this. Shepard notices that in one match there is only one name. Reela is fighting a so called Mystery Contender.

"Who is this Mystery Contender?" Shepard has to ask Aria.

"I am so glad you asked Shepard. The answer is quite simple, because it's you Shepard. You are the mystery contender and announcing that you are joining the tournament is going to blow up the extranet." Aria broadly smiles at the redhead.

"Why would I ever join your sick game?" Shepard tries to remain calm.

"Because you want to save your friends of course. You see all of your friends could become sex slaves and only you can save them Shepard. The winner of the tournament decides in the end what happens to all the slaves. If you win the tournament and become the champion, you can set everyone free, you can claim all slaves for yourself or simply leave the slaves where they are." Aria almost chuckles out.

Shepard looks at the arena and the crowd is still sitting in the arena. Enyala and Oriana have left the arena together and Shepard can only imagine what Enyala is doing to Oriana right now. She probably has the young girl bouncing up and down her massive 16 inch cock. Thinking about Enyala's cock sends a shiver down Shepard's spine. Jane looks back and Aria knowing what she has to do.

"Fine I will join the tournament, but after I win it, you will free the slaves." Shepard says to the ruler of Omega.

"Excellent." Is all that Aria says.

Shepard watches Aria bring up a holo feed and the list of contenders changes. The Mystery Contender disappears and it now shows Jane 'The Savior' Shepard who will be fighting Reela 'The Operator'. Aria sends a message to the announcer in the arena and the screens go dark again. Everyone inside of the arena knows that something is about to happen and they go silent. A holo of Aria T'Loak appears inside of the arena and the tension rises inside of the arena.

"WELCOME CITIZENS OF OMEGA AND EVERYONE ELSE ACROSS THE GALAXY. IT'S ME ARIA T'LOAK RULER OF OMEGA AND I HAVE A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! YOU HAVE ALL SEEN THAT THERE IS A MYSTERY CONTENDER IN THE TOURNAMENT THESE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS, BUT TONIGHT I AM FINALLY ABLE TO ANNOUNCE WHO THIS MYSTERY CONTENDER IS!" Aria pauses for a moment hearing the crowd cheer inside of the arena.

"OUR MYSTERY CONTENDER IS NO OTHER THAN THE WOMAN THAT SAVED THE GALAXY FROM THE REAPER INVASION!!! JANE 'THE SAVIOR' SHEPARD WILL BE COMPETING IN THE TOURNAMENT AND HER FIRST OPPONENT IS REELA 'THE OPERATOR' !!!" Aria shouts out with an excited voice.

Aria cuts off the holo feed and the crowd inside of the arena goes insane. They are all loudly cheering and chanting Aria's name. Aria looks at Jane and smiles at her. Aria's bodyguard grabs Shepard's right arm and pulls her out of the chair. The Asari escorts Shepard out of the skybox and leads her towards the backstage area of the arena. Shepard sees Miranda sitting in a corner and Miranda looks extremely upset and angry. Shepard sees most of the contenders backstage, but she hasn't spotted Liara yet. Aria's bodyguard tells Shepard to follow her. Shepard and the bodyguard enter a locker room and the Asari explains that Shepard can store her clothes here. Fighters have to wear a special outfit backstage showing that they are in the tournament. The Asari hands Shepard a black latex outfit and the attire barely covers up any skin. Shepard strips out of her clothes in front of the Asari and puts on what looks like a slave attire. Her cock is barely concealed by the latex and leather and everyone is able to see what she is packing. The bodyguard places a collar around Shepard's neck that will prevent the human from using her biotic powers.

"Participants in the tournament are not allowed to leave Afterlife. I will show you your private quarters now where you will sleep. There is a dining area which you share with the other participants and the same goes for the restrooms and showers. I suggest you get along with everyone, because we do not care about the things that happen backstage unless a fighter can't fight because of something that has happened." The Asari walks around Shepard and gives her ass a playful slap. "You look great in this slave attire."

The Asari beckons Shepard to follow her and they are towards the living quarters. Shepard can hear loud moans coming from one of the quarters and she recognizes the moans. Oriana Lawson is moaning in pleasure, while Enyala roughly fucks her. Shepard wants to storm in and kick Enyala's ass, but she can't do anything about it yet. Aria's bodyguard stops at one of the doors and opens it. Shepard looks above the door and it 'The Savior' is written above it. Shepard steps inside and she is surprised by how big her quarters are. She expected it to be a small space with just a bed, but it's actually a lot bigger. She has a separate area for sleeping and relaxing. The size is comparable to her quarters on the Normandy.

"Enjoy your stay Shepard, I am looking forward to seeing you in action." The blue skinned Asari smiles at Shepard and rubs the large bulge in her pants.

The Asari leaves Shepard alone and she walks around her quarters. She can't believe what Aria has done to her friends. She has to find Liara and figure out what is happening exactly. She can't believe that Liara willingly signed up for this and neither any of her other friends. Shepard walks out of her quarters and closes the door. She didn't see Liara in the backstage area, so she might be in her quarters. Shepard looks at all the names above the doors and spots the name 'The Maiden'. Shepard knocks on the door and hopes that Liara is here.

"Liara? Liara are you in here?" Shepard asks with hope in her voice.

The door opens and Liara is standing in the doorway. Liara's face brightens, as she sees Shepard standing in front of her. Liara throws her arms around Shepard and hugs her lover. She didn't think Jane would show up and join the tournament. Shepard can feel Liara's large cock rubbing against her own cock. Liara's large breasts are mashed against her own smaller breasts. Shepard has missed her so much and Liara has missed Shepard.

"Shepard it's really you! Please come in." Liara kisses Shepard on her lips.

Liara closes the door behind Shepard and together they sit down on the sofa. Liara is wearing the same slave attire that Shepard is wearing and the leather straps around their torso barely cover anything. Their breasts are hanging free with the leather straps only surrounding them. Liara feels a little sorry that she dragged Shepard into this.

"Shepard, I am so sorry that you are in this tournament. Aria told me that Nyxeris was still alive and showed me proof of her existence. I had to go to Omega and end what I started, because I can't have Nyxeris run around freely, since she knows too much about me and us." Liara says with a sigh.

Jane just stares at Liara and she doesn't know what to say. Everything that Aria told her was true. Liara did join this tournament willingly knowing about the consequences of losing a fight. Liara is here to enslave Nyxeris or possibly even to kill Nyxeris. Shepard shuffles closer to Liara and places her hand on Liara's thigh. Her Asari lover leans closer and Shepard does the same. Their lips touch and they both open their mouths. Liara's tongue invades Shepard's mouth and they passionately kiss each other.

"Don't worry Liara, I will save us all." Shepard softly moans out.


	2. Wildflower vs The Cheerleader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the year, since I doubt I will be able to write another one in 2 days.

The next day Miranda is sitting in the dining area. In a couple of hours she will be facing Bella ‘Wildflower’ Thornton in the arena. Miranda knows barely anything about her opponent. She has seen the girl backstage of course, but she hasn't spoken with the girl yet. Miranda spend most of her time with her little sister Oriana and if she compares Bella with Oriana, she would guess that Bella is slightly younger than her sister. Bella is a petite blonde, but something else isn't petite at all. Miranda has seen Bella's bulge inside of the latex panties. Miranda didn't think that there would be other futa humans, besides Shepard and Jack. She gave Shepard her cock, because she was hoping that Shepard could fix her condition. Jack got her cock from Cerberus and the biotic bitch is still blaming her for it.

Miranda is still furious at Enyala for humiliating her and Oriana like that. She also blames Aria for everything, because this is Aria's sick invention. Miranda finishes her food and looks around the dining area. She is all alone and that is how she feels inside as well. She has lost the one thing she cares about and now she has to win the tournament to get it back. She doesn't expect to get any help from her former crewmates. After the Reaper War Miranda traveled across the galaxy erasing all the mistakes her father Henry made. She left Oriana somewhere save, at least she thought Oriana was save. There were only a few people that knew about Oriana and she trusted them, just like she once trusted Niket. She should have learned her lesson and killed Lanteia, but Lanteia had always been her friend. The Asari betrayed her by signing Oriana up for the tournament.

Oriana never exactly told her why she allowed Lanteia to sign her up for this tournament. She could have easily paid Lanteia whatever Oriana owned her, but she fears that Oriana wanted to solve her own problems for once and now they are both paying the price. She thinks that Oriana went to Lanteia to save her when she went after their father, but Oriana never fully explained everything to her. Here on Omega she only tried to be as supportive as possible never asking Oriana about the reason why she is in this tournament. Of course Oriana had to face Enyala in the first round. The Asari that she killed for trying to abduct Oriana and killing Niket managed to somehow survive and end up on Omega. She had heard rumors about Enyala fighting on Omega in Afterlife, but she never believed those rumors, because she killed the bitch.

Miranda gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears someone entering the dining area. Miranda looks up and sees that it's her opponent for tonight. Bella has entered the dining area and the young blonde is smiling at her. The girl has a rose tattoo on her right shoulder. Her nipples are pierced and she has a tattoo of a Viola tricolor near her left hip running down towards her crotch. Miranda guesses that Bella is around 5 ft 1 in, while she herself is 5 ft 9¾ inch. She will clearly tower above her petite opponent during their fight. Bella's ass is comparable to her own curvy ass, but no one can beat her perfect ass. Bella's tits however are a lot bigger than her own pair. The blonde is walking towards her and Miranda isn't really in the mood to talk to her.

"You must be MIranda Lawson." The blonde giggles.

"Oh hello Bella." Miranda calmly responds.

"So you are what they call human perfection?" Bella again giggles out.

"Is there something that's funny?" Miranda says slightly annoyed by the tone of Bella's voice.

"Your little sister got fucked hard in the cage yesterday and today her big sister is going to be fucked hard in the cage." Bella smiles at Miranda and pulls her latex panties to the side showing off her cock. "I might not be as big as Enyala, but my cock will be perfect for your ass."

Miranda stands up and moves around the table towards Bella. The young blonde turns towards her and the two bump against one another. Miranda towers above Bella, who barely reaches above her breasts. Bella isn't afraid of Miranda at all and gives Miranda's perfect ass a hard slap. Miranda lets out a yelp and wants to smack Bella's ass, but the blonde catches her wrist, before she is able to swing her arm.

"Save it for tonight my dirty little anal whore." Bella giggles out.

"Do you really think I am going to let you fuck me?" Miranda hisses at Bella.

"I don't care what you think, I am going to fuck your ass in front of everyone and you are going to cum for me like a little bitch. How about you just bend over the table here and I will shove my cock into your ass." Bella gives Miranda's perfect ass another hard slap.

Miranda is having trouble controlling her temper and she smacks Bella across her face. The blonde lets out a loud yelp and Miranda can see the imprint of her hand on Bella's face. Miranda lets out a chuckle and thrusts her chest against Bella's body. The blonde stumbles backwards and almost falls down to the ground. Bella stares at Miranda with fire in her eyes. The young blonde wants to attack Miranda, but someone else enters the dining area and Bella stops rushing towards Miranda. The two look at the person that entered the room and Miranda greets Samara.

"Hello Samara, it's good to see you." Miranda says with a friendly voice.

"Hello Miranda, I am sorry about your sister Oriana." Samara says with her always calm and soothing voice.

Bella realizes that she won't stand a chance against both Miranda and Samara, so she quickly leaves the room. Bella has gotten what she wanted from her short encounter with Miranda. She managed to enrage her opponent and she got to spank Miranda's perfect ass. She has learned that Miranda enjoys being spanked like a naughty cheerleader bitch and that the brunette is hungry for her cock. She is going to stretch out Miranda's asshole and fuck her until she submits to her.

"Thank you Samara. I will destroy that bitch Enyala." Miranda confidently says towards Samara.

"I am certain you will." Samara continues to speak with her calm voice.

Samara heads towards Miranda and sits down. Samara has always been fond of Miranda and admired the human's resolve. Miranda was the first person she was intimate with after a very long time. During their time on the Normandy SR2 she felt attracted to Miranda and one night she was in the showers, Miranda strolled in to take a shower as well. Samara felt embarrassed when Miranda stared at her massive cock, but the human didn't run away. Instead Miranda walked towards her and stood under the shower next to hers. Samara noticed that Miranda couldn't take her eyes off her cock and she was enjoying the attention that Miranda gave her cock. Samara's cock grew harder and harder and desires surfaced that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Samara moved behind Miranda still worried that the human would run away from her, but Miranda simply remained under the shower. Miranda did let out a surprised moan when she felt Samara's 15 inch cock rubbing between her ass cheeks. Samara found it harder and harder to resist her urges and started to kiss Miranda's neck. The human didn't resist at all and began to grind her ass against her massive cock. Samara started to moan in pleasure and her hands traveled towards Miranda's pussy. She could feel that Miranda's clit was engorged and the human was obviously turned on by her cock. Samara pushed Miranda against the wall and she couldn't take it any longer. She had to fuck Miranda's perfect ass that had been teasing her for the last couple of weeks.

"So how are you doing Samara? I heard that your daughter Morinth is still alive." Miranda sits down next to Samara.

"I am doing fine and yes she is the reason why I am here. Aria should have just handed her over to me, but she promised me Morinth if I competed in her tournament." Samara continues to talk with her typical tone.

Miranda and Samara sit together for a while talking about the tournament. Miranda can tell that Samara is a little excited about fighting Tela Vasir. She never expected the Justicar to be into these types of fights, but it seems that Asari have been doing these types of fights for centuries. Samara also points out that the odds of one of them winning the tournament is pretty high and that they will free Oriana from Enyala.

Miranda thanks Samara for the talk and kisses the Justicar. She stands up and heads back to her own living quarters. Miranda arrives at the living quarters and the door of Enyala's quarters opens. Enyala is standing in the doorway naked with her massive cock hanging between her legs dripping cum. Miranda looks passed Enyala and sees her little sister on the floor covered in cum lapping away at a puddle of cum. Enyala wickedly smiles at Miranda and strokes her massive cock.

"Want to come inside and help your little sister clean up the mess that she made?" Enyala chuckles out.

"I am going to kill you bitch!" Miranda hisses at Enyala and storms into her own living quarters.

Miranda hates it that her quarters is next to Enyala's quarters, so she can hear Oriana moan in pleasure, while she is being fucked by Enyala. Last night she woke up hearing Oriana beg Enyala to fuck her ass and her little sister had a massive orgasm from taking Enyala's 16 inch monster in her ass. Miranda lost count of the amount of orgasms Oriana had somewhere during the night and she really needs to win this tournament, before Oriana is completely lost. She doesn't know how much Oriana's mind can take or if she is already lost for good.

Miranda tries to shake the thoughts, because she has to focus on her fight. Miranda was hoping that Bella would be a sweet young girl, but it turns out she is a real brat. Bella even showed her cock to her and Miranda can't deny that it's an impressive cock. Bella isn't as big as Shepard or Samara, but it could certainly tame some fighters. So far Enyala has the biggest and thickest cock that Miranda has ever seen, but with a bit of luck someone else will take Enyala out of the tournament.

Miranda stands in front of a mirror and looks at herself. Miranda tugs on the leather straps around her breasts and she lets out a loud sigh. She feels so humiliated wearing this attire, but at least all the fighters have to wear this when they aren't inside of the cage. Miranda turns around to inspect her ass and the black latex panties only cover about half of her ass. Aria must have handpicked these outfits for them, because the hide barely anything at all.

Miranda heads towards her bed and sits down on it. She still has about an hour before her fight begins and she might as well try and relax a bit. The hour flies by and an Asari bangs on her door. Miranda opens the door and she follows the Asari towards her locker room. Miranda has to take off her slave outfit in front of the Asari guard, so that she won't be able to sneak anything into the cage. The Asari is clearly enjoying the sight of Miranda's naked body, since her cock is growing inside of her pants. Miranda places her slave attire in her locker and she closes it. The guard tells Miranda to wait here until the announcer calls her into the arena.

The arena is filled and Aria is sitting in her chair. This time only her bodyguard and Morinth are in her skybox. Her cock hungry slave is already waiting for permission to worship her beautiful cock. Aria smiles at Morinth and pats her slave's head. Aria's cock is still tucked away inside of her pants and the Queen of Omega enjoys her drink, while the announcer begins to talk.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO ANOTHER AMAZING FIGHT!!! WE HAVE ALL SEEN HER IN ACTION AND MANY HAVE FALLEN TO HER. SHE MIGHT NOT BE THE TALLEST FIGHTER, BUT SHE IS A LITTLE WRECKING BALL!!! SHE HAS POUNDED MANY ASSES INTO SUBMISSION AND SHE IS DETERMINED TO CLAIM ANOTHER ASS TONIGHT!!! HERE SHE IS, THE BLONDE WRECKER BELLA ‘WILDFLOWER’ THORNTON!!!" The announcer exclaims excitedly.

Bella enters the arena bouncing around on her feet making her large boobs bounce up and down in her chest. Her 11 inch cock is swinging back and forth between her legs and she runs towards the cage. Bella can't wait to fight Miranda Lawson and humiliate the so-called perfect woman. Bella enters the cage and she dominantly walks around showing off her large breasts and thick 11 inch cock.

The crowd is chanting Bella's name and she is one of the crowd's favorite fighters in the league's roster and in this tournament. They all remember how she managed to overpower most of the taller and heavier opponents she faced in the league using her devastating wrestling holds. The crowd continues to cheer, as Bella shows off her amazing assets.

"OUR NEXT FIGHTER IS A FORMER CERBERUS OPERATIVE!!! YOU WILL ALL HATE HER AND MAYBE LOVE HER AFTER THIS FIGHT!!! HER LITTLE SISTER GOT ENSLAVED YESTERDAY BY ENYALA 'THE CONQUEROR'!!! SHE IS DESIGNED TO BE THE PERFECT HUMAN AND I CAN'T DENY THAT HER ASS IS SOMETHING SPECIAL!!! SHE HELPED SHEPARD DEFEAT THE REAPER AND TAKE DOWN CERBERUS!!! IT'S TIME TO WELCOME HER INTO THE ARENA!!! MIRANDA 'THE CHEERLEADER' LAWSON!!!" The Asari announcer shouts out.

Miranda enters the arena and she can hear the crowd booing at her. They clearly don't love her and this is going to be a tough fight. Some of the people in the audience remind her that Oriana is Enyala's sex slave and that she will be joining her sister soon. Miranda wastes no time and gets inside of the cage. She closes the door behind her and Bella is already walking towards her.

Miranda turns around and she gets slapped in the face by Bella. Miranda lets out a loud yelp and before she can respond, Bella hits her in the stomach with a powerful jab. Miranda groans in pain and is forced backwards by the petite blonde. The crowd is cheering on Bella and they want to see the petite blonde dominate the fight.

Bella grabs Miranda's hair and tries to force the brunette's head down, but Miranda isn't going to give up that easily. Miranda grabs the blonde's hair and the two start to yank on each other's hair. The two stumble across the cage trying to overpower the other. Miranda is able to place her right leg behind Bella's legs and she pushes the blonde backwards. Bella trips over Miranda's foot and the two go down to the ground.

Miranda tries to trap Bella between her strong thighs, but the little blonde manages to slip away on the ground. Bella is still holding Miranda's hair and she slams Miranda's head against the floor. Miranda lets out a loud groan and repays the favor by slamming Bella's head against the hard floor. The blonde groans in pain and both decide to release each other's hair.

Miranda scrambles to her hands and knees and she notices that Bella does the same. Bella's large DDs are hanging seductively below her body and swing around, while she crawls towards Miranda. The brunette also notices that Bella's 11 inch cock is rock hard and she is clearly aroused. Miranda and Bella clash with each other and their bodies get thrusted upwards. On the ground Miranda's height isn't very noticeable and she feels Bella's large tits pressing against her smaller ones.

Bella's hard cock moves between Miranda's legs and she starts to roll her hips grinding the upper side of her cock against Miranda's juicy cunt. Bella is trying to get her cock inside of Miranda's pussy, but she seems to be unable to get her cock into the tight hole. Miranda feels the impressive cock rubbing against her pussy and she is enjoying it a little too much. Miranda closes her thighs trapping Bella's cock between them.

Now it's Miranda's turn to tease the blonde. Miranda rolls her hips fucking the cock using her thighs. Their breasts are mashed together and for now Miranda's girls are holding up against Bella's larger twins. Their hands are interlaced and they are trying to push the other one onto her back. So far neither of them is making any progress, but Bella is moaning in pleasure and her cock is starting to leak pre-cum.

Miranda leans forward and Bella is slowly bending backwards. Bella does her best to move her cock out from between Miranda's thighs, but Miranda's thighs are too strong and eagerly fuck her cock. Bella's moans are becoming louder and her cock is smearing pre-cum between Miranda's thigh. Miranda manages to push Bella down against the floor and she is lying on top of the blonde. Miranda opens her legs and straddles the blonde's chest.

Miranda pulls on Bella's arms and manages to place Bella's left arm against the blonde's body. Miranda quickly traps it with her right leg and she can now focus on using both her hands to control Bella's right arm. Bella does everything she can to stop Miranda from trapping her right arm as well, but she lacks the strength to do so and Miranda pins her right arm down as well. Miranda smiles at the blonde who is trapped beneath her.

"I am going to milk your cock dry until you submit to me you little brat!" Miranda taunts her opponent.

"Fuck off slut!" Bella hisses at Miranda.

Miranda sticks the fingers of her right hand into her mouth and covers them in her saliva. She pulls her fingers out of her mouth and reaches behind her grabbing Bella's erect cock. Miranda moves her hand up and down at a slow pace. Bella lets out a moan feeling her cock being stroked by Miranda's nimble fingers. Miranda slightly tightens her grip, so that she can push Bella's foreskin back over the head of Bella's cock.

Bella is moving her hips up and down trying to fuck Miranda's hand. The older woman clearly has experience on how to give a handjob and Bella is already losing herself to the pleasure. Her cock is leaking pre-cum and it is making it easier for Miranda to stroke her 11 inch cock. Bella tries to free her arms, but Miranda has them tightly pinned against her own body using her powerful legs.

"You like this my slut?" Miranda taunts the young blonde.

Bella tries to respond, but Miranda shoves her left hand into Bella's mouth. The blonde gags on her fingers and looks at Miranda with rage. She can't wait to pound Miranda's ass into submission, but for now Miranda is in control. The brunette is stroking her throbbing cock faster and faster making her leak more and more pre-cum.

"Your disgusting cock is leaking pre-cum all over my fingers!" Miranda shouts out to humiliate Bella.

Miranda tightens her grip further on Bella's cock and rapidly strokes it from the base to the tip. Miranda places her right hand on the top of Bella's cock and rubs the tip against the palm of her hand. Bella wildly squirms under her and Miranda fucks Bella's mouth with her left hand. The blonde is gagging on her fingers and drooling all over them. Miranda teases Bella's head for a few seconds, before running her hand back down to the base and she resumes rapidly stroking the fat cock.

Bella is still trying to get her arms free and her right hand begins to slip away from between her body and Miranda's thigh. Her hips are thrusting upwards helping Miranda stroke her throbbing cock. Bella can feel her orgasm closing in and she won't be able to resist Miranda's hand much longer. The brunette expertly strokes her cock using her palm to rub the tip of her cock every time her hand reaches her sensitive cockhead.

"You better not cum yet slut!" Miranda taunts Bella even further.

Miranda pulls her left hand out of Bella's mouth and slaps her across the face. Miranda spits into Bella's face and slaps her again in the face. Miranda's right hand slides up and down the slick thick fuckrod. Miranda can feel Bella's cock eagerly throbbing in her hand and it's just a matter of seconds now. The young blonde is fucking her hand harder and faster and she is stroking all 11 inches. Bella's cock erupts in her hand and begins to shoot her thick creamy liquid up into the air. Miranda roughly strokes the fat cock, while the ropes of white cum keep coming.

"I told you not to cum bitch!" Miranda sneers at the blonde.

Bella's body is trembling under Miranda, but her right arm comes free. Miranda is too focused looking at her cock shooting out her thick creamy seamen that the brunette forgets to check if Bella is still pinned under her. Bella throws her right fist at Miranda's face and the brunette lets out a loud scream. The brunette gets knocked off Bella and the blonde quickly tries to get on top of Miranda.

Lawson however reacts fast and kicks Bella away from her. Miranda tries to get back on her knees, but this time Bella isn't giving up. The blonde keeps going after Miranda and grabs Miranda's legs. She pulls the brunette towards her, before Miranda can get on all fours. Miranda turns around to face Bella and tries to kick her legs free. The blonde holds onto Miranda's ankles and sits down on her ass. She opens up the brunette's legs and with her right foot she kicks Miranda's pussy. The brunette screams in pain and stops struggling for a moment. Miranda grabs her pussy with her hands and this gives Bella the time to make her move.

Bella stands up holding Miranda's ankles and she moves towards Miranda's head. She pulls the brunette's legs up into the air and folds Miranda double. She places Miranda's legs down against the floor next to Miranda's head. Bella sits down on Miranda's ankles with her ass and she has the brunette trapped on the floor. Miranda's ass is sticking up in the air. Bella grabs Miranda's wrists and pulls the brunette's hands away from her pussy. Bella lifts her ass up slightly and forces Miranda's arms under them. Bella sits back down and now controls Miranda's arms and legs with her ass.

The crowd cheers loudly now that their favorite has the Cerberus bitch trapped. Bella looks down at Miranda and laughs loudly. Her cock is resting on Miranda's face and the brunette is trying to turn her head to the side. Bella grabs Miranda's chin and holds the brunette's face in place. With her right hand she grabs her cock and begins to slap Miranda in the face with it.

"Get used to this bitch, because I am going to tame you." Now it's Bella's turn to taunt Miranda.

Bella places the tip of her cock against Miranda's lips and strokes the last few drops of cum out of her cock. She forces Miranda to taste her delicious cum and she chuckles when Miranda tries to keep her mouth shut. Bella shoves the tip of her cock into Miranda's mouth forcing some of the cum that was on Miranda's lips into the brunette's mouth. Bella releases her cock and Miranda's chin and smacks her hands on Miranda's ass. The impact echoes through the arena and Bella begins to spank Miranda's ass, while the tip of her cock is inside of Miranda's mouth.

Miranda moans around Bella's cock and she can smell the dominant scent of the young blonde's cock. Her pussy is getting wet from being spanked like a naughty girl. Bella is hitting her ass with powerful blows and Miranda didn't think Bella would be this strong and rough. Her ass cheeks are turning bright red and she tries to move her body from side to side, but she can barely move at all. Bella has her limbs trapped and there is no way for her to escape.

Bella mercilessly spanks Miranda's ass for nearly 2 minutes and she can see that Miranda's cunt is getting soaking wet. This stupid cunt loves getting her ass spanked, Bella thinks to herself and she can't wait to shove her cock into Miranda's gorgeous ass. Bella slides her right index finger towards Miranda's anus and rubs the very tight hole. Bella can barely believe how tight Miranda's anus is. She can't be an anal virgin can she? Bella pushes her index finger into Miranda's ass and feels the tight sphincter gripping her finger.

"Wow you are really tight back here Miranda! Don't tell me no one has ever fucked your slutty ass before?" Bella giggles out.

"It's my biotic healing ability bitch!" Miranda moans out around the cock in her mouth.

Bella pulls her cock out of Miranda's mouth wanting to hear what Miranda just said. Does this bitch have some sort of ability that makes her holes virgin tight after every rough fucking session? Pre-cum leaks out of the tip of her cock again and she is smearing it across Miranda's face. Bella pushes another finger into Miranda's ass and speeds up her finger fucking.

"So you are telling me that your biotic abilities make you the perfect anal bitch? Too bad you are wearing this collar that prevents you from using biotic powers. I guess after I am done with your ass, it will be gaping for a very long time." Bella giggles like a schoolgirl.

Bella slides a third finger into Miranda's ass and now starts to fuck the brunette towards her first orgasm. Bella uses her left hand to spank Miranda's ass and Miranda moans loudly in pleasure. Her anus is being finger fucked and her ass is being spanked hard. Miranda's pussy is leaking juices down her stomach. Bella's fingers speed up and stretch out her tight asshole. Bella is getting her ready for her 11 inch thick cock.

"Your nasty cunt is so wet! You better not cum without permission my little anal bitch!" Bella taunts Miranda.

Miranda moans louder and louder and another finger enters her tight asshole. Bella is spanking her ass so goddamn hard that her flesh jiggles after every slap. Bella is roughly thrusting her fingers in and out of her asshole and her anus is clenching down on Bella's fingers trying to push them out. Bella however keeps fucking her harder and faster driving Miranda insane with pleasure.

Bella can see more and more juices leaking out of Miranda's pussy and she can smell how aroused the brunette is. Bella rubs her impressive cock across Miranda's face making sure that her scent is all over Miranda's face. She wants Miranda to think about her cock every second, so that the bitch can't resist her when she finally claims her divine ass.

Bella keeps hammering her fingers into Miranda's ass and her left hand is starting to slightly hurt from spanking Miranda's ass so hard. The older Lawson is a true anal whore and she would make a perfect slave for her. Bella loves wrecking a girl's ass and making her submit that way and claiming Miranda like that would be her ultimate accomplishment. For now she has to keep fingering Miranda's ass and loosen her up for her cock.

Miranda is struggling with the pleasure, her ass is being spanked so goddamn hard and she is freaking loving it. The pain is turning into immense pleasure and on top of that Bella is also roughly jamming her fingers deep inside of her ass. Her anus is trying to suck the blonde's fingers deeper inside and Miranda can feel her pussy twitching. Just a couple of seconds later her pussy erupts and Miranda squirts her juices violently against Bella's face, who just leaned in a bit to fuck her ass even harder.

Bella gets caught off guard by the violent eruption of Miranda's pussy that she pulls her fingers out of Miranda's ass to catch herself. Bella falls backwards and rolls away from Miranda, who just had a massive orgasm. Miranda soaks her own face now that Bella is no longer sitting on her and her body falls back on the floor. Miranda rolls away, while still having her orgasm and gets on her hands and knees. This time she is fast enough to prevent Bella from taking control over the fight.

"Goddamnit you stupid whore! You really loved being spanked like a naughty slut and having your ass fucked by my fingers! Just imagine how good your ass will feel like when I shove my cock balls deep inside of it." Bella continues to giggle loudly.

"You will pay for that bitch!" Miranda hisses at the blonde.

Miranda rushes towards Bella and their upper bodies collide. Miranda feels Bella's pierced nipples rubbing against her own nipples. Both of them have had one orgasm so far and Bella's cock is still rock hard. Miranda can smell Bella's pre-cum on her face and her lips still have Bella's cum on it. Miranda tries to overpower Bella again like she did earlier, but her orgasm has slightly weakened her. The two remains in balance keeping their breasts mashed together and Miranda's smaller girls are starting to lose it against Bella's big DDs.

Bella wraps her arms around Miranda's body and increases the pressure on Miranda's boobs. The brunette is groaning in pain and pleasure, as her boobs are beginning to get flattened by Bella's superior twins. Bella didn't trap Miranda's arms between her own arms and Miranda slams her right fist into the side of Bella's face. The blonde lets out an agonizing cry and releases Miranda from her bearhug.

Miranda grabs the blonde's hair and forces her down against the floor. The two rolls across the cage trying to gain the top position. Bella has snatched Miranda's hair and is trying to yank Miranda's hair out of her scalp. The two are screaming in pain, as they hit the steel bars of the cage. Bella seems to be able to get on top of Miranda, but Miranda rolls them again and they head back towards the center of the cage.

Miranda manages to get on top of Bella and prevent the blonde from rolling them over again. Miranda slams the back of Bella's head against the floor and the blonde is dazed for a moment. Bella releases Miranda's hair and Miranda grabs Bella's wrists. She pins the blonde down against the floor. Miranda slides her ass back and feels Bella's thick cock between the crack of her ass.

Miranda grinds her ass against the fuckrod and she hears Bella moan below her. Miranda keeps the blonde's arms pinned down against the floor with her hands. Miranda rolls her hips grinding her ass sensually against Bella's cock. She notices that Bella is rolling her hips as well trying to get her cock into Miranda's ass.

"You want to stick your big fat cock inside of my ass? I bet you do you eager little slut, but you won't be fucking my ass. I will tease your cock until it explodes with my perfect ass and you will submit to me bitch!" Miranda sneers at Bella.

Bella has regained her sense and look up at Miranda. The brunette is a fucking bitch that needs to learn her lesson. Bella thrusts her hips upwards almost desperately trying to get her cock into Miranda's ass, but she just keeps fucking the crack of Miranda's ass. Her cock is leaking pre-cum and she is lubing up Miranda's ass cheeks.

"This must be pure agony for you right? Your cock being so close to my virgin tight asshole, but you aren't allowed to stick your cock inside of it." Miranda taunts the young busty blonde.

Bella groans under Miranda and she wants to smack the mature woman in the face, but Miranda is a lot stronger than her. Bella wouldn't have guessed by the looks of Miranda, but the brunette is a very skilled fighter. Miranda grinds her perfect ass harder and faster against Bella's throbbing cock. The blonde is moaning in pleasure and her cock leaks more and more pre-cum between Miranda's divine buttcheeks.

Miranda keeps Bella's cock lodged between her ass cheeks and bounces her ass up and down almost allowing Bella's cock to slip into her asshole. Miranda can feel that Bella is enjoying the teasing and her cock is throbbing harder by the second. Bella is eagerly fucking her ass cheeks with her 11 inch cock and she can almost feel her tip rubbing against Miranda's tight anus, but Miranda's anus is out of reach.

"You fucking bitch... ahhmm... stop it..." Bella moans out.

Miranda can tell that Bella is getting close to having another orgasm and she keeps Bella's cock between her ass cheeks. Her ass cheeks have been lubed up by all the pre-cum oozing out of Bella's cockslit making it easier for Miranda to tease Bella's fat cock. She can hear the blonde moaning in pleasure and Miranda stares Bella in her eyes wanting to see the look on Bella's face, when she cums like a little bitch.

Bella looks at Miranda and can see the schmuck look on her face. She wants to wipe it off her face, but she can't do it. Miranda is keeping her arms pinned against the floor and her cock is wedged between Miranda's ass cheeks. The brunette is grinding her towards an orgasm and she can't fight it any longer. Her cock begins to shoot thick ropes of cum all over Miranda's back and she screams out her orgasm, so that everyone can hear how much she is enjoying this.

"You are such a good little slut Bella. Your cock was going to tame my ass right? Yet my ass is taming your weak cock." Miranda laughs out like a bitch.

Bella looks up furious at Miranda and moves her hips faster trying to get her cock into Miranda's ass, but the brunette isn't allowing her to get her cock in. Her cock stops cumming and she has made a mess of Miranda's back and ass. Miranda is still grinding her gorgeous ass against her cock and she needs to do something fast.

Unfortunately for Bella it's Miranda who makes the next move. Miranda lifts her ass up and moves her hips above Bella's cock. Bella sees an opening and tries to line up her cock with Miranda's anus, but the brunette slams her hips down and impales herself on Bella's cock. Miranda lets out a loud moan and feels her pussy being stretched out by the big fat cock.

"You dumb whore! I am going to fuck you silly." Bella cries out in pleasure.

Miranda responds by raising her hips and slamming them back down getting all 11 inches back inside of her. Bella lets out a loud moan feeling Miranda's tight pussy gripping her fat cock. Miranda lifts up her hips again and slams them back down. Miranda's ass smacks hard against Bella's thighs and the blonde lets out another loud moan.

Miranda bounces up and down on Bella's cock and the blonde is unable to fuck her back. Miranda slams herself down with incredible force and her tight pussy is milking Bella's cock. The blonde is fucking hating it, but also really loving it. Miranda's pussy feels amazing and the slick inner walls are massaging her cock. Normally Bella has her opponent trapped under her and she is fucking her into submission, but this cocky bitch Miranda is riding her cock so good.

Miranda squeezes her pussy muscles almost as if she is trying to strangle Bella's cock. The blonde is struggling with the tightness of Miranda's pussy and Miranda can feel Bella's hot cock throbbing inside of her. Miranda's powerful slams echo throughout the arena and it seems like Miranda is trying to fuck Bella into the ground. Bella attempts to slam her cock back inside of Miranda's pussy, but before she can lift up her hips, Miranda is already slamming her ass back down against her thighs.

Miranda crosses Bella's wrists and uses her right hand to control both arms. Miranda slaps Bella's face with her left hand to further enrage the blonde below her. Miranda spits into the blonde's face to humiliate her even more. The crowd is cheering loudly and are no longer booing at Miranda. The former Cerberus operative is winning over the crowd with her display of dominance.

"Argh... fffff... you bitch!" Bella hisses out when Miranda spits in her face.

Miranda places her left hand on Bella's face and smears her saliva all over it. Bella tries to protest, but she is forced to let out a series of moans when Miranda fucks her cock even harder. Bella's cock has never experienced a pussy this tight before and it's driving her mad. Bella has stopped trying to move her hips and Miranda is just roughly bouncing up and down her cock.

"My pussy is milking your cock. I bet it feels amazing having my tight pussy dominate your weak cock." Miranda taunts her nearly defeated foe.

Miranda keeps hammering her ass back down on Bella's thighs and she just moans and moans in pleasure. Miranda can feel the cock inside of her throbbing hard and she knows that Bella is soon going to fill up her womb. Miranda's tits are bouncing up and down in her chest, as she rides the cock. Miranda spots Bella's large pierced nipples and grabs the studs on Bella's right nipple. She roughly pulls on them causing Bella to scream in pain.

"You nasty cunt!" Bella cries out when her pierced nipple is being twisted.

Miranda ignores Bella's cries and insults and continues to twist Bella's nipple by her studs. Her ass keeps bouncing up and down slamming herself down hard against Bella's thighs. Her pussy has a death grip on Bella's thick cock and the blonde's veiny cock is throbbing hard inside of her pussy. Miranda's inner walls are squeezing down hard on the cock trying to milk Bella's cum out of it.

"I can feel your hot cock throbbing inside of me Bella! Ohhh... ahmmm... yes... it feels so good... your cock is so deep inside of my tight pussy... ahmhmm... you are about to cum... aahhh... yes cum for me bitch... aaahhh CUM BELLA!!!" Miranda moans out.

Bella can feel how wet Miranda's pussy has become and the brunette is really enjoying her cock. If only she could thrust her cock into Miranda's pussy and take control, she would be able to fuck this slutty brunette into submission. Miranda however is pounding her cock without mercy and she isn't giving her a moment to turn the tables. Miranda's tight pussy is milking her cock and Bella can't take it anymore. Bella lets out a loud moan and her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her cock explodes inside of Miranda filling up the brunette's womb with her hot sperm.

Miranda feels her pussy getting filled up by Bella's thick seed and it feels so good. Miranda keeps Bella's cock all the way inside of her pussy and she is grinding her ass against Bella's thighs. Miranda releases Bella's nipple and leans down to kiss the gorgeous young blonde. Bella eagerly accepts Miranda's tongue inside of her mouth and she grinds her crotch against Miranda's crotch. Her cock is being milked dry by Miranda's tight cunt. Miranda feels Bella's cock going soft inside of her after a minute.

Miranda slowly lifts her ass up and Bella's cock slides out of her pussy. Everyone can see that Bella's cock has gone limb and Miranda has outfucked the young blonde. Miranda breaks their kiss and she licks Bella's face showing off her dominance. The blonde is panting from the pleasure and looks Miranda in the eyes.

"Do you submit bitch?!" Miranda pretty much orders the young blonde with a dominant voice.

"Yes... ahh... fuck... yes I submit..." Bella pants out.

Miranda smiles at Bella and slides forward. Miranda sits on Bella's face planting her pussy on Bella's mouth. Miranda grabs Bella's blonde locks with both hands and forces the blonde's face deep into her cunt. Miranda begins to roll her hips fucking Bella's face. Miranda feels Bella's tongue sliding into her pussy and she feeds Bella her own cum from her pussy.

"WELL YOU HEARD IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! BELLA 'WILDFLOWER' THORNTON JUST SUBMITTED TO MIRANDA 'THE CHEERLEADER' LAWSON MAKING HER THE WINNER OF THE FIGHT!!! MIRANDA WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE PEOPLE OF OMEGA TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO OUR LOSER BELLA 'WILDFLOWER 'THORNTON!!!" The announcer cries out excited.

Bella is feeling so humiliated at the moment. That fucking nasty bitch just defeated her and now she is sitting on her face making her eat her own cum out of Miranda's cunt. The brunette bitch is roughly fucking her face and Bella is forced to lick Miranda's pussy. She feels her own cum running down her tongue and into her mouth. She came so hard inside of Miranda and her cum just keeps flowing into her throat. Bella submissively swallows all of the cum that ends up in her mouth.

Miranda is roughly fucking her big titted slut's face and she forces Bella's face even deeper into her cunt. Her clit keeps on bashing against Bella's nose and she is soon going to cum all over this little brat's face. Miranda's left hand releases Bella's hair and she starts to smack the big boobs behind her. She hates it that Bella's tits are better than her own tits and the pierced nipples are turning her on.

"How does your own cum taste like bitch?" Miranda laughs out.

Bella is unable to answer Miranda and keeps lapping up her own cum out of Miranda's pussy. She can smell how aroused the bitchy brunette has become and normally she would be eager to make Miranda cum, but she already lost the fight and the whore will just squirt her juices mixed with Bella's cum all over her face.

Miranda keeps on roughly fucking Bella's face and she is getting closer and closer to an orgasm. Her pussy is leaking all over Bella's face and she is filling up Bella's nostrils with her dominant scent. Miranda grabs one of Bella's pierced nipples and roughly yanks it towards her. Bella's tongue shoots deeper into her pussy and it sends Miranda over the edge. Miranda squirts all over Bella's face and fills her mouth up with her nectar and Bella's own cum that is being pushed out of her pussy.

Miranda keeps riding Bella's face, while she is having her orgasm. It feels so good feeding this little brat her own cum. Bella was so confident that she would tame her ass, but Miranda tamed the little brat's cock and now she just has to wait to see what the people of Omega will vote. Miranda wouldn't mind having Bella as her personal fuckpet.

Miranda's orgasm comes to an end and she remains seated on Bella's face for another minute. Miranda looks around the crowd and they are cheering for her and some of them even chant her name. Miranda can still feel Bella's tongue moving around inside of her pussy and it seems the little blonde brat can't get enough of her divine pussy.

"You love my pussy don't you? Your tongue simply can't get enough of my sweet nectar can't it?" Miranda moans out and gently grinds her pussy against Bella's lips.

Miranda notices that Bella's fate is soon going to be decided and roughly begins to fuck Bella's face again. The blonde's slutty face feels so good and Miranda is hoping that her display of dominance might sway the people of Omega to make Bella her slave. The black screens above the cage turn on and show what the people of Omega have voted.

"BELLA 'WILDFLOWER' THORNTON WILL REMAIN A FIGHTER IN OUR LEAGUE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!" The announcer shouts out seeing the word fighter on the screens.

"Lucky bitch." Miranda snorts out and lifts her pussy off Bella's face.

Miranda looks down at Bella's face and it's a complete mess. Miranda can see and smell her own juices on it mixed with Bella's cum. Miranda giggles for a moment like Bella usually giggles and she stands up. Miranda plants her right foot on Bella's massive boobs and raises her arms up in the air celebrating her victory. More and more people chant her name in the arena. Miranda didn't think winning in the arena would feel this amazing and she is sad that Bella didn't end up being her slave. The blonde is absolutely gorgeous and her hair is very similar to her own hairstyle. Of course Bella's hair is a mess at the moment and doesn't resemble the way it looked at the start of the fight.

Miranda walks towards the door of the cage and Bella slowly gets back on her feet. The blonde moves towards Miranda and grabs the brunette by the waist. Bella turns Miranda around and she hungrily kisses Miranda pushing their mixed cum into Miranda's mouth. Bella forces Miranda to swallow it and she breaks the kiss. Bella gives Miranda's ass a hard slap and walks away.

"Next time your ass is mine bitch." Bella says while leaving the cage.

Miranda leaves the cage as well and heads towards her locker room. Miranda heads towards the shower and turns it on. Her body is smelling like sex and the water feels so good on her skin. She is one step closer to save Oriana from her horrible fate. Miranda can still hear the crowd inside of the arena. It seems like Aria is talking to them and giving an update on the tournament.

**Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson vs Enyala ‘The Conqueror’, Enyala ‘The Conqueror’ has won the fight and Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson has become her sex slave.**

**Bella ‘Wildflower’ Thornton vs Miranda ‘The Cheerleader’ Lawson, Miranda 'The Cheerleader' Lawson has won the fight and Bella 'Wildflower' Thornton remains a fighter in the league.**

**Aisha ‘The Dark Queen’ Lathan vs Tali ‘The Admiral’ Zorah**

**Samara ‘The Justicar’ vs Tela ‘The Wicked’ Vasir**

**Nyxeris ‘The Pain Bringer’ vs Liara ‘The Maiden’ T’Soni**

**Amy ‘Seductress’ Winston vs Aeixha ‘The Annihilator’ T’eszor**

**Jane 'The Savior' Shepard vs Reela ‘The Operator’**

**Subject Zero vs Yaentha ‘The Dominator’ Iallijah**


	3. The Justicar vs The Wicked

Tali'Zorah lost her match against Aisha ‘The Dark Queen’ Lathan, but unlike Oriana she didn't end up being Aisha's slave. Tali put up an incredible fight forcing several orgasms out of Aisha, but in the end the dark skinned human shoved her thick black cock deep inside of Tali's ass stretching it out like it has never been stretched out before. Aisha's black cock might only be 10 inches long, but it's nearly 6 inches thick. Aisha forced Tali flat on the floor and wrapped her right arm around Tali's neck using her left arm to lock it in place. Aisha hammered her thick black cock hard into Tali's ass until the Quarian had 4 orgasms in a row. Tali had to verbally submit to Aisha, before The Dark Queen would sexually break her inside of the arena. The crowd however enjoyed Tali's performance and decided that Tali wouldn't become Aisha's slave.

After the match Tali went to see Aria T'Loak and the Queen of Omega gave Tali something to help rebuild Rannoch. The only reason why Tali joined the tournament was because Aria promised her to help rebuild Rannoch if she fought in the tournament. Tali didn't know that other former crewmates would join the tournament. Tali visited Shepard after her meeting with Aria and explained to Shepard what she was doing here on Omega. Shepard is glad that Tali got out of the tournament with what she wanted and now Shepard doesn't have to worry about saving Tali.

Samara is patiently waiting in her locker room. She is meditating before her fight with Tela Vasir. Samara has been enjoying the fights in the tournament so far. She might be a justicar, but since serving Shepard on the Normandy, she has become a lot more active sexually. She really enjoyed her time with Miranda Lawson together on the Normandy and she is happy that Miranda is in the tournament as well. She went to Miranda after Miranda won her first fight in the tournament. She entered Miranda's quarters and pulled her 15 inch cock out of her slave outfit. She didn't really care that Miranda just fought and forced the human down on her knees. She shoved her hard cock into Miranda's mouth and throat fucked the human until she came deep inside of Miranda's throat.

Samara pulled her cock out of Miranda's mouth and the human was already looking cum drunk at her. Samara grabbed Miranda by the hair and dragged her towards Miranda's bed. Samara tossed Miranda on the bed and mounted her from behind. Samara slipped her cock into Miranda's pussy and even though Miranda got fucked Bella in the arena. Miranda's pussy had already tightened up from Miranda's improved healing capabilities. Miranda's pussy would have been virgin tight again already if her biotic healing skills kicked in, but the collar is preventing it. This is probably the thing Samara loves the most about Miranda, that the human is pretty much always virgin tight for her.

Samara and Miranda spend the entire night together and Samara came several times inside of Miranda. At the end of the night Miranda's stomach was bloated and she looked like she was 9 months pregnant from all the cum that Samara dumped inside of Miranda's womb and stomach. Samara kept her cock inside of Miranda's ass, while they both fell asleep.

Samara joined the tournament, because Aria is keeping Morinth as a slave. Aria promised to hand over Morinth if Samara wins the tournament. Samara would have had to kill Aria if the pirate Queen didn't promise to hand over Morinth. Samara agreed to Aria's terms knowing that very few fighters can match her sexual skills. Samara is surprised that Aria somehow managed to gather Nyxeris, Tela Vasir and Captain Enyala. Samara remembers her fights with Tela Vasir and Captain Enyala. She helped defeat Enyala and rescue Oriana. She saw Miranda use her biotic abilities to throw Enyala away after they got her down on her knees. Tela Vasir was heavily bleeding and closed her eyes in front of them. Samara assumed that Shepard checked if Tela Vasir died or not, but apparently her commander made a mistake.

Samara stops meditating when she hears her name being called by the announcer. Samara enters the arena and the crowd is cheering loudly for her. It seems that even on Omega she is loved, because she is a justicar. One would expect that justicars are hated on Omega, because of all the scum that lives on Omega. Samara somehow enjoys showing off her mature naked body and her 15 inch cock. Samara enters the cage and waits for her opponent to arrive.

Tela Vasir arrives at the cage shortly after Samara. Tela Vasir has been fighting in the league for quite some time and at first she hated the idea. She used to be a Spectre, but Shepard fucked it all up with her bitch Liara. Tela Vasir was promised her revenge on Shepard and her friends by Aria, which stimulated Tela Vasir to take this fighting seriously. Tela Vasir lost her first few fights in the league, but she slowly got the hang of it and after her first win she was hooked on it. She just loves humiliating bitches that she conquered in the ring or cage. Tela Vasir's cock isn't as large as Samara's cock. Tela Vasir's cock is only 12 inches compared to Samara's 15 inch monster.

Tela Vasir earned her nickname in a fight against another Asari who was packing a 13 inch cock. Tela Vasir trapped the Asari between the ropes of the ring and shoved her cock into the other Asari's ass. Tela Vasir handgagged the Asari, so that she couldn't verbally submit. Tela Vasir fucked the Asari unconscious, but she kept fucking her until she woke back up and Tela Vasir fucked her unconscious again granting her the nickname 'The Wicked'.

Tela Vasir enters the cage and smirks at Samara. She has been dreaming of this day for ages and now she can finally get her revenge on Samara. Everything was going so well for Tela Vasir until Samara, Shepard and Miranda showed up on Illium to help Liara. She was so close to killing Liara for the Shadow Broker. Tela Vasir walks over to Samara and presses her body against Samara's body. Their cocks make contact and both of them are starting to get aroused.

"I am going to enjoy making you my bitch justicar." Tela Vasir hisses into Samara's face.

"Shepard should have put you down like a dog." Samara sneers back at Tela Vasir.

Tela Vasir feels her hatred building up towards Samara and she is the first one to deliver a blow. Tela Vasir hooks Samara in the face and the justicar lets out a loud scream. Samara stumbles backwards and Tela Vasir throws herself at the mature Asari. The two go down to the ground and Tela Vasir tries to pin Samara down against the floor. The justicar however rolls them both over and ends up on top of the former Spectre.

Samara grinds her cock against Tela Vasir's cock and both Asari let out a moan. Samara slaps her larger cock down on Tela Vasir's slightly thicker cock letting the former Spectre know that the fight is on. Samara tries to grab Tela Vasir's wrists, but her opponent is faster and punches her in the face. Samara topples backwards and Tela Vasir mounts the justicar.

Tela Vasir's cock is resting between Samara's tits and she pins the justicar down against the floor. Tela Vasir moves her hips back and forth fucking Samara's large tits. Her cock is already beginning to leak pre-cum, but she wants to cum on Samara's face and humiliate the justicar in front of the galaxy. Samara is groaning beneath her and trying to get her arms free, but the former Spectre is keeping the justicar pinned against the floor.

Tela moves her hips faster and faster fucking Samara's giant jugs. The large breasts feel amazing around her cock and pre-cum is leaking out of her slit. All the pre-cum is making it easier for her to slide her cock faster between Samara's breasts and some of it is leaking down on Samara's face. Tela Vasir pushes harder against Samara's arms feeling the justicar struggling hard underneath her.

"Your tits are amazing Samara, after you become my fuckpet, I am going to pierce your nipples and attach a chain between them." Tela Vasir laughs out keeping up her tit fucking pace.

Samara tastes Tela's pre-cum on her lips and she turns her head away. The former Spectre is getting on her nerves and tries to push her arms off the floor, but Tela is surprisingly strong. It seems that Tela Vasir has been working out a lot here on Omega and she has become more muscular. Samara can feel Tela Vasir's cock throbbing between her boobs and she is surprised that Tela is fucking herself towards an orgasm.

Tela Vasir leans back a bit, so that she can thrust her cock harder and faster between Samara's wonderful globes. She isn't trying to hold back her orgasm and wants to cum fast. Tela can feel that she is about to unload all over Samara's face and she starts to moan louder. She looks down at Samara smiling mischievously at the justicar.

Samara notices that Tela Vasir has leaned back a bit and she suddenly kicks her legs upwards. Samara's legs wrap around Tela Vasir's head and she pulls her down. Tela yelps in surprise and falls down on her back with her head trapped between Samara's legs. Tela grabs Samara's legs and tries to free her head, but Samara's legs are strong and she can't get out.

Samara grabs Tela Vasir's cock with her right hand and begins to pump the rigid member. Samara moves her mouth towards Tela's cock and her lips wrap around the head of the cock. Samara hears Tela Vasir moaning in pleasure and her mouth moves up and down the cock. Her legs are keeping her opponent against the floor and Tela's hands can't get her legs open.

"Fuck you bitch!" Tela Vasir grunts out.

Samara ignores Tela's comments and continues to suck on the throbbing cock. The former Spectre made the mistake of fucking herself towards an orgasm between Samara's breasts and now the justicar is able to exploit that mistake. Samara's right hand pumps the base of Vasir's cock and she can feel that her opponent is about to cum inside of her mouth.

Samara moves her mouth away from the throbbing cock and points the cock away from her body. Tela Vasir is moaning in pleasure and has stopped trying to free herself from Samara's legs. The justicar rapidly strokes Tela Vasir's impressive member and the cock explodes in the air. Tela Vasir shoots thick ropes of sperm into the air that lands on the floor next to them.

"You are a good slut Tela." Samara chuckles a bit.

Tela Vasir is furious at how Samara made her cum first and not in the way she intended to have her first orgasm. She was supposed to cum all over Samara's face and mark her as her bitch. Tela Vasir sinks her nails into Samara's ankles and the justicar lets out a loud scream releasing her from the scissor hold. Tela Vasir slides up a bit and kicks her right foot straight into Samara's heavy balls. Another even louder scream comes out of the justicar's mouth.

The former Spectre keeps her grip on Samara's ankles and continues to sink her nails deeper into Samara's flesh. The justicar is screaming in pain on the ground and is trying to kick her legs free, while she massages her sore balls. Tela Vasir however isn't letting go of Samara's ankles and the harder Samara struggles, the deeper her nails sink into Samara's ankles.

Tela Vasir kicks Samara again and this time hits the justicar's massive cock. Samara's eyes go wide and she writhers in pain on the ground. Tela releases Samara's ankles and moves towards her opponent. She grabs the justicar and places Samara on her side, while she moves behind her rival. The justicar is still holding her cock and balls, while she places her cock at the entrance of Samara's azure.

The former Spectre wraps her arm around Samara's throat and without warning slams her cock balls deep into Samara's pussy. The justicar lets out a loud scream and releases her cock and balls. Vasir feels Samara's hands on her hips trying to push her back, but she isn't going anywhere and thrusts her hips back and forth impaling the justicar on her 12 inch cock. Vasir tightens her grip on Samara's throat slightly choking the justicar. With her free hand Tela Vasir grabs Samara's large tits and fondles them.

"Fuck... hmmm... nice and tight... this is so much better." Tela Vasir grunts out into Samara's ear.

Samara grabs Vasir's arm that is around her throat and tries to pull it away, while her opponent roughly slams her hips against her ass cheeks over and over again. Samara feels her rival's cock stretching out her pussy and Samara begins to moan in pleasure. Her azure is getting wetter by the minute and she is struggling to get out of Tela Vasir's hold. Samara hears the crowd chanting the name of 'The Wicked' and her cock is leaking pre-cum on the floor.

"You feel that justicar? You feel how my cock is stretching out your pussy? I can feel your pussy clenching down on my cock, because it wants to be fucked by a true alpha." Tela Vasir hisses in Samara's ear.

Tela Vasir slams her cock harder and faster into Samara's pussy and her opponent's moans are becoming louder. She looks down Samara's body and she can see that the justicar's cock is leaking pre-cum. She pinches Samara's right nipple hard and twists it around causing Samara's cock to throb in pleasure. She throws her right leg over Samara's legs, so that she can hammer her cock even harder into the justicar.

Miranda is watching the fight from her quarters and she is looking worried at her TV. Tela Vasir is really giving it to Samara and her justicar lover seems to be getting close to having an orgasm. Miranda hears Enyala shoving her cock into her little sister's asshole and they seem to be watching the fight as well. Every day Oriana remains Enyala's slave, the more worried Miranda becomes that she might never get her sister back. She heard all the things that Enyala and Oriana have said to one another and it seems that Enyala has successfully broken her little sister. Miranda turns up the sound of her TV, so that she can no longer hear Oriana moan in pleasure.

"OHHH YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD MISTRESS ENYALA!!! AAHHH FUCK MY ASS HARDER MISTRESS ENYALA!!! PLEASE WRECK MY SLUTTY ASSHOLE!!!" Oriana screams out.

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE!!!" Miranda yells out in anger and frustration.

Miranda hears Enyala laughing in the other room and continues to pound Oriana's slutty ass. Enyala has turned the younger Lawson sister into her personal fuckpet and she just needs to claim Miranda now to complete her revenge. Enyala's massive bitch-breaking cock is stretching out Oriana's anus again and she has slightly modified Oriana's body already to make sure that the young girl's asshole tightens up after every fuck session.

Tela Vasir has grabbed Samara's throbbing member and is stroking it hard, while she pounds away at the justicar's azure with her 12 inch cock. She made Samara's face red by choking her with her muscular arm and her opponent has stopped trying to free her head. Tela Vasir is in full control and her hand is covered in pre-cum, which makes it easier for her to stroke Samara's throbbing 15 inch monster cock.

"I am going to lock this beast away once you become my bitch Samara. The only cock you will be touching will be mine." Tela Vasir chuckles out in Samara's ear.

The justicar is moaning in pleasure and she is moving her hips to fuck Vasir's hand with her cock. Her pussy is clenching down on the cock inside of her and her body is tensing up from the pleasure. Samara can feel her cock throbbing hard in Vasir's hand and her opponent is expertly stroking her cock towards an orgasm. Samara can't believe that she is about to cum in front of everyone. Samara closes her eyes for a moment and her cock explodes, while her pussy squirts all around Tela Vasir's cock.

"There we go my bitch!" Tela Vasir roars out watching Samara's cock unload all over the floor.

Vasir keeps slamming her cock in and out of the justicar's squirting azure and licks Samara's cheek to assert her dominance. She still has Samara trapped in her hold and the justicar's body is shaking against her body from the pleasure. Tela Vasir moves the palm of her hand over Samara's cock slit and lets Samara's cock cum in her palm. Samara's orgasm comes to an end and she brings her cum covered hand to Samara's face. She smacks her hand into the justicar's face and smears Samara's own sperm all over the justicar's face.

"Taste your nasty cum bitch!" Vasir growls out and pushes her fingers into Samara's mouth.

Liara and Shepard are watching the match together in Shepard's quarters and they are looking worried at the screen. Their friend seems to be in trouble and it makes Shepard realize how serious their problems are. Liara will be facing Nyxeris tomorrow and she fears that Liara will end up like Oriana and maybe like Samara. Liara isn't too concerned about Nyxeris, because she defeated her former assistant before and this time she is going to make sure that the bitch is put down. Liara is actually really excited for her match tomorrow. Liara has been a big fan of Aria's sexfight league and she didn't hesitate joining the tournament at all, after Aria told her that Nyxeris is in it. Liara has seen all of Nyxeris' fights and she wants to humiliate her former assistance in front of the galaxy. This is something she hasn't told Shepard, but she is going to show it to Shepard tomorrow.

"Come on Samara, you can do it." Shepard says towards the screen.

Liara looks at her lover and places her right hand on Shepard's thigh. Liara's hand gently rubs Shepard's thigh and her hand slowly moves towards Shepard's crotch. Liara has noticed that the fight has gotten Shepard aroused. Shepard's cock is pretty much bursting out of the latex slave panties, just like her own cock it. Shepard looks at Liara and lets out a moan when the Asari's hand begins to rub her cock.

"Liara what are you doing?" Shepard stammers out.

"What do you think I am doing? Don't deny it Shepard, you are loving these fights and so do I." Liara pulls Shepard's latex panties down and grabs Shepard's rigid cock.

Inside of the cage Tela Vasir is still ramming her cock deep into Samara's azure and her cock is starting to throb from the pleasure. Samara's pussy is still clenching down around her cock and Vasir just loves the feeling. She has to keep fucking the justicar and force her to surrender to her alpha cock. Tela Vasir flexes her arm around Samara's neck and is rewarded with a loud choking sound from her opponent.

"Let me go whore!" Samara hisses out, while trying to get some oxygen.

"Shut the fuck up slut!" Tela Vasir sneers back at the justicar.

Vasir pushes her fingers back into Samara's mouth and fucks the justicar even harder. The sound of her pelvis smacking against Samara's ass cheeks is echoing throughout the arena. The former Spectre has waited for this day for so long and she is going to break the justicar in front of everyone. Tela Vasir's cock is throbbing hard and she is about to fill up the justicar slut.

"HERE IT COMES BITCH!" The former Spectre roars out.

Tela Vasir slams her cock balls deep into Samara's azure and erupts deep inside of Samara. This is one of the best orgasms Tela Vasir has ever had and she enjoys the sensation of filling up the cocky justicar. Samara is moaning loudly, as she fills up her womb with her seed and she nearly chokes out the justicar. Tela Vasir releases Samara from her hold thinking that the justicar is done for.

"Time to clean my cock, my dirty little bitch." Tela Vasir says with a dominant voice.

Tela Vasir pulls her cock out of Samara's pussy and prepares herself to stand up when suddenly Samara throws her elbow backwards hitting her straight into her cock. Tela Vasir screams in pain and topples forward. The justicar is far from being finished off and shows everyone how agile she is. Samara's legs wrap around Tela Vasir's head and she throws the former Spectre down against the floor. Vasir smacks against the ground with her head and she is seeing stars for a moment.

Samara releases her opponent and stands up. She grabs Tela Vasir by her tendrils and drags her towards the steel bars of the cage. Samara can hear her rival groan and she forces the former Spectre against the steel bars. Samara pulls Tela Vasir's head back and smashes it hard into the steel bars further stunning her opponent.

"Did you really think one orgasm would break me? I have fucked countless sluts like you into submission." Samara growls at her dazed opponent.

Samara has placed Tela Vasir back on her feet and she stands behind the former Spectre. Her right hand is holding the back of Vasir's head and keeps her face against the steel bars. Samara grabs her 15 inch bitch-breaking cock with her left hand and places the tip of her cock against Tela Vasir's ass. She hears her opponent moan when she teases the other Asari's asshole.

"Time for me to serve some justice." Samara chuckles out.

Samara forces the head of her cock into Vasir's asshole and she hears her opponent letting out a groggy moan. Samara release her cock and grabs the steel bar on the left side of Vasir's head with her left hand. Samara slams her hips forward and with a mighty thrust she splits open Tela Vasir's ass forcing all 15 inches of her bitch-breaking cock into the former Spectre. She is rewarded with the loudest cry in the fight so far. Tela Vasir's eyes shoot wide and she grabs the steel bars for support.

"There we go, nice and tight right?" Samara mocks her opponent.

Samara slowly pulls her hips back and slams her cock balls deep back inside of Tela Vasir's ass. Samara brings her head next to Vasir's head and moans into her opponent's ear. Samara starts to smack her cock without mercy into her opponent and Vasir's cock is becoming rock hard again sticking out of the cage. Samara's right hand keeps pushing Vasir's face against the steel bars.

"Fuck your ass is tight Vasir! I can feel your anus clenching around my cock. You really want this don't you?" Samara continues to mock her rival.

Samara pushes her tits into Vasir's back and her hips are smacking against Tela Vasir's ass without mercy. Samara is letting out primal grunts and the arena has gone silent. The crowd never expected to see a justicar act like this and they are loving it. Samara furiously hammers her 15 inch bitch-breaking cock in and out of The Wicked's ass and her opponent is screaming in pleasure. One of the cameras is focused on Vasir's pre-cum leaking cock and the cock is looking like it's about to burst.

Samara releases the steel bar with her left hand and moves her arm through the steel bars. She reaches around and grabs her opponent's throbbing cock. Samara teases the underside of the 12 inch fuckrod. The justicar suddenly roughly grabs the thick cock and she hears her opponent moan in pleasure. Samara's cock never stops moving back and forth inside of Vasir's asshole stretching it out like no one has ever stretched it before.

"You are a weak slut Vasir... ahhmmm... yes... my cock is stretching out your asshole. You are going to be my bitch!" Samara grunts out.

"Argh... shut up cunt!" Vasir cries out in pleasure.

Tela Vasir has regained her senses and everything is so much worse now. Her face is pressed against the steel bars and it's starting to hurt. Her ass is being pounded into submission by Samara's 15 inch massive bitch-breaking cock and she can feel her ass submitting to it. She has fought many opponents in the league, but she has never been fucked by such a massive cock before. Everyone can hear 'The Wicked' scream in pleasure, as she is being fucked towards an orgasm by 'The Justicar'.

"I am going to shut you up bitch! Shepard should have put you down like a dog, but instead she showed mercy. I am not going to show you any mercy at all." Samara taunts her rival.

Samara begins to pound Tela Vasir's ass even harder and her loud thrusts are echoing through the arena. The crowd is still silent and watching intensely at the fight inside of the cage. Samara hand is roughly stroking Tela Vasir's cock and 'The Wicked' is pinned against the steel bars. Samara notices that Vasir isn't struggling at all anymore and she is simply taking the rough ass fucking like a good submissive little slut.

Samara feels the throbbing cock in her hand leaking even more pre-cum and her bitch must be really close now to cumming her brains out. Samara's cock has stretched out Tela Vasir's once tight asshole and she is rapidly thrusting her cock all the way inside of Vasir's bowels. Samara can feel her own orgasm getting closer as well and she wants to fill up Tela Vasir's stomach with her delicious cum.

"Ahhh... noooo... stop... you can't..." Tela Vasir cries out feeling that she is about to have a massive orgasm.

Samara places her hand on the tip of Tela Vasir's cock and vigorously rubs the sensitive cockhead with the palm of her hand. Her 15 inch cock bashes into Vasir's asshole without mercy and she can feel her opponent shaking against her body and the steel bars. Samara hears Tela Vasir letting out a loud scream and she feels Vasir's cock shooting out it's thick creamy white liquid against the palm of her hand.

Tela Vasir's jaw drops and her tongue hangs out of her mouth. Samara just keeps fucking her ass, while her body shudders from the orgasm she is experiencing. Samara pulls her cum covered hand away from Vasir's cock and shoves her cum coated fingers into Vasir's open mouth. Her opponent submissively begins to clean her fingers and swallows her own cum.

Samara pulls her fingers out of Vasir's mouth and smears the rest of the cum all over her opponent's face. Samara grabs the steel bars next to Tela Vasir's head with both hands and begins to hammer her cock even harder and faster into the former Spectre's ass. Samara is set out on destroying 'The Wicked' once and for all in front of the galaxy.

"Such a good submissive little slut! I am going to keep pounding your ass until you break!" Samara roars out.

Tela Vasir can tell that Samara is speaking the truth and she won't be able to escape from her position. Samara is firmly holding the steel bars and her orgasm have drained her of her strength. With every thrust from Samara's hips, she is being slammed into the steel bars and her cock has become rock hard again. Vasir feels her cock throbbing and she is going to have yet another orgasm very soon. She also notices that Samara's cock is throbbing inside of her ass and is soon going to explode inside of her.

There is however one thing that Tela Vasir can do and it will certainly displease Samara. The justicar seems to be lost in pleasure and is railing her ass without mercy. The former Spectre just have to regain her breath for just a moment, but she is panting like crazy. She is being fucked like a bitch in heat and it requires all her strength to close her mouth for just a moment.

"I submit... ooh fuck... I submit!" Tela Vasir yells out.

Samara is shocked by the words coming out of her opponent's mouth. Samara stops fucking Tela Vasir's ass and takes a step back letting her still raging rock hard cock slip out of Vasir's ass. "What did you say?"

"I submit you fucking bitch!" Tela Vasir yells out and grabs her sore ass.

Samara is extremely frustrated with Tela Vasir's submission. She wanted to cum inside of her opponent so badly and break her mind, but Tela Vasir just cock blocked her in one of the worst ways. Samara's 15 inch bitch-breaking steel rod is dripping pre-cum all over the floor and Samara wants to stroke herself towards an orgasm, but the fight is already over.

"WHAT A MATCH! The Justicar served some justice to The Wicked! Samara 'The Justicar' will move on to the next round of the tournament, but what will have to Tela 'The Wicked' Vasir? Cast your votes now and we will find out soon!" The Asari announcer shouts out through the arena.

Tela Vasir has regained her strength and she wickedly smiles at Samara, who is walking around the cage frustrated. Samara's cock is still rock hard and the justicar is getting desperate to having an orgasm. Tela Vasir is leaning against the steel bars where Samara just fucked her ass. She might not have gotten her revenge on Samara, but she lives to fight another day, unless the people of Omega vote differently.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen! We have a result and I am excited to announce that Tela 'The Wicked' Vasir will continue fighting in our league, but she is out of the tournament!" The Asari announcer says, while the screen in the arena show the word FIGHTER.

Samara curses for a moment, because she wanted Tela Vasir as her bitch, but she has to focus on the bigger picture here. She won her first fight and is one step closer to getting her daughter Morinth from Aria. Samara leaves the cage and heads to her locker room. Samara doesn't bother gathering her slave attire and walks naked through the complex towards the showers. Her cock is still rock hard and she needs to have an orgasm. She could always stop by Miranda and drag her into the shower with her, but she is too pent-up at the moment.

Samara enters the shower room and no one seems to be here. She turns on one of the showers and steps under it. The water is soothing, but she is still horny as hell. She grabs her 15 inch member and begins to gently stroke it. A soft moan escapes from her lips and Samara closes her eyes tilting her head up straight in the stream of water.

After a minute Samara hears someone slowly clapping behind her. Samara turns around and opens her eyes. Samara recognizes the young Asari Maiden that is standing in front of her. Aeixha ‘The Annihilator’ T’eszor has joined her in the shower and Samara's eyes travel down the Maiden's body and she is amazed by how large Aeixha's breasts already are. Normally an Asari Matriarch would have such large breasts, but this Maiden already has them. They are even bigger than her own breasts and Aeixha's cock seems to be longer and thicker than her cock.

"Not a bad fight justicar, but I expected more from you. Tela Vasir had you beaten, but she made a mistake." Aeixha snorts out.

The dark purple skinned Asari walks towards Samara and grabs the justicar's rock hard cock. Samara lets out a moan and thrusts her hips forward trying to fuck Aeixha's hand. The dark purple skinned Asari lets out a giggle and begins stroking Samara's cock. She loves the way Samara is moaning for her.

"Seems like you are just another Matriarch slut." The young Asari giggles and gives Samara's cock a hard slap.

Samara lets out a loud scream and looks at Aeixha with anger. "You fucking little Maiden bitch!"

Aeixha squeezes Samara's cock hard and give it another harsh smack. The justicar screams in pain and loses her temper. Samara throws her right fist into Aeixha's face and the young Maiden goes down to the ground releasing Samara's cock. The justicar slams Aeixha's head against the wall and grabs her arms. Samara pins the Maiden's arms against the wall above her head and Samara smacks her 15 inch rock hard bitch-breaking cock against the Maiden's face.

"You will pay for hurting my cock bitch!" Samara hisses at the young Maiden.

Aeixha wants to sneer something back at Samara, but the moment she opens her mouth to talk, the justicar shoves her cock into her mouth. Aeixha gags on the cock that is being shoved deep inside of her throat. Samara isn't going easy on her at all and hammers her cock in and out of her throat. The young Asari isn't used to taking cock in her throat, because she usually does the fucking.

Samara is forcing all 15 inches of her cock into Aeixha's throat and her balls are slapping against the young Asari's chin. Samara is moaning in pleasure and she keeps the Maiden pinned against the wall. This is exactly what she needed after the frustrating ending of her fight. Samara doesn't care that Aeixha is choking on her massive cock and she just keeps slamming her cock deep down the Maiden's throat, which is bulging from the size of her cock.

"You are such a good little cocksucker... hmmm... yes so tight!" Samara moans out.

Samara keeps smacking her crotch into Aeixha's face, who is unable to fight back at the moment. She is choking hard on the cock inside of her throat and the lack of oxygen is making her muscles weak. All she can do at the moment is take the rough throat fucking and hope that Samara cums inside of her soon.

"Maybe you should stop fighting and become my personal pet. Hmmm... yes... you would make an excellent Maiden pet." Samara moans out in pleasure.

Samara slams her cock so hard into the Maiden's throat, that her head is being banged against the wall. Aeixha is starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen and that the back of her head is being smashed against the wall over and over again. The Maiden has completely stopped struggling and is taking the rough throat fucking. Her throat is starting to get used to the massive size of Samara's cock.

"Take it you Maiden whore! Take my fucking cock! I might not have gotten Tela Vasir as my bitch, but I will settle with you my bitch!" Samara grunts out feeling her cock throb deep inside of Aeixha's throat.

Samara thrusts all 15 inches into Aeixha's throat and holds her hips still keeping every inch buried inside of the Maiden's slutty throat. Samara rotates her hips grinding her cock around inside of the dark purple skinned Asari's throat. Samara is moaning in pleasure and she is so close to having a massive orgasm.

"Get ready my bitch, because here it comes." Samara moans out and her cock begins to shoot her thick cream deep inside of Aeixha's throat.

Samara is unloading a massive amount of cum into Aeixha's stomach and the young Asari's stomach is starting to bulge from all the cum. Aeixha's eyes are rolling into the back of her head and she is becoming cum drunk from the sheer amount of cum. The justicar is loudly moaning in pleasure, as her balls are being drained by the slutty Maiden.

Samara pulls her cock out of Aeixha's throat after about a minute. Samara keeps the young Asari's arms pinned against the wall and smacks her in the face with her cock. Samara looks down at the young Maiden's face and she lets out a chuckle. The dark purple skinned Asari is looking cum drunk at her.

"Good slut." Samara moans out and releases Aeixha's arms.

Samara grabs her cock and tugs it a few times to make sure every drop of cum is out of it. A few last drops fall down on Aeixha's face and the young Asari groans at her. Samara gives her face one last smack with her 15 inch cock, before she turns around and walks out of the shower feeling satisfied.

Liara has her cock balls deep inside of Shepard, who is moaning like a bitch for her. Liara loves being the dominant one in their relationship and she has Shepard down on all fours. They are both glad that Samara managed to defeat Tela Vasir and Liara will be fighting Nyxeris tomorrow. If she and Shepard can win their fights, things will be looking really good for them.

Liara pulls her cock out of Shepard's pussy and thrusts her 13 inch cock into the redhead's asshole. Shepard lets out a loud moan and her cock cums all over the floor. Liara already made Shepard cum 5 times, while they watched Samara fight and now she made Shepard cum again. Liara so far only had 3 orgasms and all of them inside of Shepard's pussy. Liara loves the feeling of unloading her dominant seed into Shepard's wombs and one day she hopes to make Shepard pregnant.

Liara is fucking Shepard's ass so hard that the redhead collapses onto the floor. Liara moves her right hand through Shepard's hair and yanks the human's head back. Liara lets out a few primal grunts, as she feels Shepard's anus clenching around her 13 inch cock. Liara's hips are smacking hard against Shepard's ass cheeks and she is getting close to having an orgasm.

"Who's my little cumslut?" Liara grunts out.

"I am Mistress Liara! I am your little cumslut!" Shepard cries out in pleasure.

"Yes you are my little bitch." Liara shouts out and cums hard inside of Shepard's ass.

Liara keeps thrusting her hips, while her cock is filling up Shepard's rear. Liara leans down on Shepard and yanks Shepard's head back even further. Liara begins to lick her bitch, while she has an intense orgasm. Shepard begins to cum again from the sensation of having her asshole being filled up with Liara's spunk.

Liara pulls her still cumming cock out of Shepard's asshole and paints Shepard's ass cheeks white with her cum. Liara stands up and pulls Shepard onto her knees. Liara moves in front of her lover and slaps her cock hard into Shepard's face. She forces the redhead's face into her balls and makes Shepard inhale her dominant scent.

"Tomorrow I am going to bring us a nice Asari pet." Liara chuckles out feeling Shepard's tongue worshipping her balls.


	4. The Pain Bringer vs The Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably focus on Young Hollywood Queens again now and hopefully write two or more chapters for that, before I continue this.

Liara T'Soni wakes up the next morning before Shepard. Liara stretches her arms and lets out a loud yawn. The blue Asari turns her head and sees that her soulmate is still sleeping. The two have had a wonderful night together and on top of that Samara won her fight against Tela Vasir. Liara climbs out of the bed and she walks towards the door. She smells like someone who had rough sex the entire night and she wants to freshen up, before she and Shepard have breakfast together. Liara walks naked out of her room and heads towards the showers that she has to share with all the other contenders for the title.

Liara doesn't see anyone in the showers and she steps under one of the showers. She turns the shower on and the water rapidly falls down on her smooth skin. The blue Goddess is enjoying the soothing water and the quiet time. She has been looking forward to this day the moment she entered the tournament. She remembers how she kicked Nyxeris' her fine ass in their fight. She threw her former assistant around in her office and she shouldn't have thrown Nyxeris through her window, but she should have simply enslaved her. Nyxeris always played the good assistant, but Liara knew that Nyxeris hated her and the feeling is mutual. She needed Shepard's help to figure out that Nyxeris was working for the former Shadow Broker.

Liara runs her hands down her smooth curves and lets out a soft moan. Last night with Shepard had been one of the best nights she had in a very long time. Shepard had been away on a mission for several months and she had a lot of work as the Shadow Broker. She was hoping to have some time alone with Shepard in the coming weeks, but this tournament had brought them back together. She is secretly hoping that she will face Shepard in the tournament at some point. She is kind of eager to show everyone that Shepard is the submissive one in their relationship.

After a few minutes Liara turns off the shower and she steps out of the showers. She hears someone coming and she wickedly smiles when another Asari enters the small locker room that is attached to the showers. Her former assistant Nyxeris showed up and she is smiling back at Liara. The young blue skinned Asari walks over to her Asari rival. Liara can see that Nyxeris is just as eager as she is to fight. The two Asari push their bodies together and their breasts and cocks rub against one another. Liara stares into Nyxeris her eyes and her rival is staring back into her eyes.

Nyxeris her cock begins to grow and quickly reaches 14 inches. Liara's cock gets hard as well and her 13 inch cock is being outmatched by Nyxeris' cock. Liara has seen Nyxeris' cock before in the fights that Nyxeris had in the league, but up close it feels so much bigger and thicker than her own cock. She can see that Nyxeris has noticed that Liara is comparing their cocks. She can hear a chuckle coming out of her rival's mouth and it makes her slightly angry. Liara thrusts her chest forward and her larger breasts push Nyxeris' tits back.

"My cock is going to tame your cock tonight." Nyxeris taunts her former boss.

"Ha... you must be joking. I am going to turn you into my little fuckpet, something I should have done years ago." Liara sneers back at the former assistant.

Nyxeris smacks her cock against Liara's cock and the Maiden lets out a cry. Her rival's cock is so much thicker than her own cock and feels extremely heavy compared to her own cock, even though Nyxeris only has an inch on her. Nyxeris can see the look on Liara's face and she hungrily rubs her cock against Liara's cock. Nyxeris is slowly pushing Liara back into the showers.

"What the hell are you doing bitch!" Liara hisses at Nyxeris.

Nyxeris shoves Liara against a wall and presses her lips on Liara's lips. Her tongue enters her former boss' mouth and she dominantly kisses the Asari Maiden. Liara moans into her mouth and she can feel that her rival is getting aroused. The might be fighting tonight, but she wants a taste of her new bitch. She eagerly rubs her thick 14 inch cock against Liara's shorter cock.

Nyxeris moves her hands towards Liara's ass and she gives the young Asari's ass a hard slap. Liara yelps and moans into her mouth and she gives Liara's bubble butt another hard smack. She feels Liara's body reacting to the pain and her former boss is grinding her cock against her girthy member. Nyxeris wants to test something out and her right hand moves away from Liara's ass and she grabs the Maiden's left nipple and twists it around painfully. She is rewarded with a loud cry of both pain and pleasure from Liara.

"Seems like I found myself a dirty little painslut." Nyxeris chuckles out breaking her kiss with Liara for a moment.

Liara wants to say that Nyxeris is wrong, but Nyxeris twists Liara's nipple again and she gets another loud cry out of her former boss. Nyxeris gives Liara another kiss and takes a step back. Nyxeris slaps Liara's tits hard with her right hand and the Maiden screams in pain. She sees that Liara's cock is reacting to the pain and begins to throb.

Nyxeris laughs loudly now and smacks Liara's cock hard. She watches pre-cum fly out of Liara's throbbing member and grabs the rigid member. She roughly begins to stroke Liara's cock, who is standing with her back against the wall. She is a little surprised that Liara isn't fighting back, but it seems that the slut is enjoying the pain. With her left hand she continues to smack Liara's tits, while her right hand rapidly strokes Liara's 13 inch cock.

She is loving the way that her former boss is moaning in pleasure for her and the cock inside of her hand is throbbing hard. It seems that this little painslut wants to cum already, but Nyxeris is a formidable dominatrix and knows how to handle little painsluts like Liara. She grabs Liara's right nipple and pulls it towards her twisting it roughly clockwise and counter-clockwise.

"You fucking bitch!" Liara cries out in pain.

Liara wants to push Nyxeris away, but she is getting so fucking aroused. Her cock is leaking pre-cum onto the floor and she is panting like a bitch in heat. She wants to cum and the pain that Nyxeris is giving her, only increases her arousal. Liara moves her hips trying to fuck her former assistant's hand making her look desperate to cum.

Nyxeris can tell that her former boss is so close to having an orgasm and she releases Liara's cock. With her right hand she gives Liara's cock a devastating blow that echoes through the showers and Liara drops down to her knees with her cock leaking a lot of pre-cum. Liara grabs her sore cock and looks up at Nyxeris.

"FUCK!!! THAT HURTS YOU STUPID BITCH!!!" Liara screams out.

"You are not allowed to cum without permission of your mistress, my little painslut." Nyxeris says with a dominant voice.

Nyxeris takes a step forward and smacks her cock into Liara's face. The blue skinned Asari Maiden lets out a moan and inhales Nyxeris' cock musk, as the thick cock rests on her face. Nyxeris grabs Liara's head and begins to rub her cock across her former boss' face and smacks her heavy balls against Liara's mouth. She holds Liara still for a moment making sure that the young Maiden gets to inhale her dominant scent.

"Tonight I am going to break you in front of the galaxy my little painslut." Nyxeris continues to talk with a dominant voice.

Nyxeris gives Liara's face another hard slap with her thick cock. Nyxeris leaks a bit of pre-cum on Liara's face rubbing it into the Maiden's nostrils and smearing it out across her lips. Nyxeris looks down at Liara and pulls her cock away. She raises her right foot and stomps it down on top of Liara's cock, which is resting on the floor. Liara's eyes go wide and she cums all over the floor screaming loudly in pain and pleasure.

"Fucking disgusting! Absolutely fucking disgusting! You came without permission my little painslut!" Nyxeris hisses at Liara.

It takes Liara a moment to comprehend what just happened to her. She looks down at her throbbing cock, which is in a lot of pain, but she also had an orgasm from the pain. Liara looks up at Nyxeris with rage in her eyes. "I AM NOT YOUR PAINSLUT, YOU DUMB FUCKING CUNT!"

Liara tries to charge up her biotics, but the collar around her neck stops the biotic energy around her body and begins to shock her. Liara screams in pain and curls up on the floor. She can hear Nyxeris laughing above her and her rival walks out of the showers calling her 'painslut'. Liara wants to stand up and slam Nyxeris into the wall with her biotic powers, but she can't use them.

"See you in the cage tonight my little painslut." Nyxeris waves with her right hand and walks out of the shower area

Liara remains on the floor in the shower and she massages her sore cock. After a few minutes Shepard walks in and she spots Liara. Shepard rushes over to Liara and wants to help her up on her feet, but Liara slaps Shepard's hand away. Liara pushes herself back on her feet and she is fueled with rage.

"I am going to kill that bitch!" Liara yells out and Shepard looks shocked at her lover.

Liara walks out of the showers and heads back to her quarters. Shepard isn't sure what she should do. She hasn't seen Liara this furious in a very long time. The last time she saw this kind of rage was when she helped Liara deal with the Shadow Broker. Shepard decides to take a shower herself and hopes that Liara has calmed down when she gets back to her lover.

Miranda opens her door and sees Liara storming into her quarters. She wonders what happened to Liara this morning, since she was so excited for her fight yesterday. Miranda has noticed that the tension between contenders has increased a lot since the tournament started. Miranda is only focused on Enyala, but she has seen the way that Jack has been looking at her.

Miranda is hoping that Jack loses her match in the first round, so she doesn't have to worry about her. They acted like they could get along with each other, but that was only for Shepard. Miranda fucking hates the bald tattooed bitch and she wants to see her being humiliated in the tournament. Miranda decides to get some breakfast and she is hoping to meet Samara there. Watching Samara dominate Tela Vasir turned her on like crazy yesterday and she can't wait to give Samara a reward.

Miranda arrives at the dining area, but Samara isn't there. Sadly for her Jack is sitting at a table and she is eating. It doesn't take long for Jack to spot Miranda and the bald biotic bitch smiles at her. Miranda tries to play it cool and waves her hand at Jack. Miranda gets something to eat and sits down on the other side of the room.

"I really enjoyed the first match this tournament. Your little sister really put up an amazing show." Jack chuckles out.

Miranda ignores Jack's comment and continues to eat. It's already bad that Enyala is constantly mocking her with fucking Oriana and now Jack is also starting. Miranda has to save her strength and energy for her fights in the cage. She has to stay focused on her task here and it doesn't matter who she faces, she will wreck them all in the cage to save Oriana.

Miranda finishes her breakfast and leaves the room not wanting to confront Jack at all. Jack has always been a troublemaker and she is not about to start any trouble herself. She hopes that Shepard can get Jack back in line, but it seems like Shepard has enough problems of her own, especially if Liara loses her fight tonight.

The day flies by and the fight between Nyxeris and Liara is about to begin. Liara has told Shepard not to worry too much about the fight, because she is going to bring Nyxeris back after the fight and they will fuck her together. Shepard however fears that Liara is a little overconfident, but she has to trust her lover.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL FIGHT BETWEEN TWO RIVALS!!! NYXERIS 'THE PAIN BRINGER' WORKED FOR LIARA 'THE MAIDEN' T'SONI A LONG TIME AGO AND THE TWO FOUGHT EACH OTHER WITH LIARA DEFEATING NYXERIS! HOWEVER TONIGHT THESE TWO ASARI WILL BATTLE EACH OTHER AGAIN AND NOTHING IS CERTAIN!!!" The Asari announcer knows what happened between the two fighters from her boss Aria and is eagerly telling everyone else.

"DON'T EXPECT THESE TWO RIVALS TO SHOW ANY MERCY TO THE OTHER! THEY ARE BOTH HERE TO DOMINATE THE OTHER AND WE PROBABLY KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LOSER OF THIS FIGHT!!!" The announcer already tries to influence the audience.

"WE ALL LOVE HER AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE WINS YET ANOTHER FIGHT! SHE HAS SOMETHING SPECIAL PLANNED FOR US TONIGHT IF SHE BRINGS DOWN HER MOST HATED RIVAL! HERE SHE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE BRINGER OF PAIN! NYXERIS!!! 'THE PAIN BRINGER'!!!" The Asari announcer shouts out loudly and the crowd goes wild.

Nyxeris confidently walks towards the cage and she is eagerly showing off her 14 inch thick cock. Nyxeris enters the cage and grabs her thick member, she gently strokes it a couple of times in front of the crowd. Nyxeris has already seen Liara's cock earlier today and she has already fantasized about shoving her thick cock into Liara's ass and fucking it until she breaks in front of Shepard. Nyxeris scans the audience and spots Shepard sitting on the front row. Nyxeris walks over to Shepard and stands against the steel bars. Her cock is sticking out of the cage and she gives it another few tugs.

"How about you lube up my cock for your precious Liara. I wouldn't want to hurt your dear lover when I shove my cock into her ass." Nyxeris taunts Shepard a bit, but her attention shifts focus when the announcer calls Liara to the arena.

"SHE STOOD BY SHEPARD'S SIDE WHEN THEY TOOK DOWN THE REAPERS AND SHE IS A PRAISED MEMBER OF THE ASARI RACE! WE ALL LOVED HER MOTHER MATRIARCH BENEZIA AND LIARA IS JUST AS FEISTY AS HER MOTHER!!! SHE MIGHT STILL BE A MAIDEN, BUT DON'T LET THAT FOOL YOU! SHE IS HERE TO RUMBLE AND TAKE DOWN NYXERIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! I GIVE YOU LIARA 'THE MAIDEN' T'SONI!!!" The Asari announcer shouts out excited.

Liara enters the arena and she is excited to fight Nyxeris in the cage. She rushes towards the cage wanting to get this fight started as soon as possible. She knows that Shepard is watching the fight from the front row and she wants to put on a show for her lover. Liara enters the cage and straight away walks towards Nyxeris in a dominant way.

Nyxeris has a wicked smile on her face when she sees Liara approaching her and she also dominantly walks towards her rival. The two Asari are showing everyone that they hate each other and their naked bodies clash in the middle of the cage. Liara's breasts are pressing against Nyxeris' tits and she is showing that her breasts are bigger than her former assistant's boobs. Nyxeris however has a slightly larger cock and a much thicker one.

"Ready for the pain my little pain slut?" Nyxeris taunts her former boss.

"I AM NOT YOUR PAIN SLUT BITCH!" Liara yells out and harshly slaps Nyxeris' face.

Nyxeris lets out a loud cry when she gets slapped in her face. Her eyes are spitting fire at Liara and she retaliates by smacking Liara's breasts together with her hands. This time her rival lets out a loud cry of pain and the fight begins. Liara throws a punch at her rival's face and Nyxeris gets hit hard in the face. Liara screams again when Nyxeris punches her breasts and her cock gets rock hard from the pain.

Liara throws herself against Nyxeris and the two go down to the floor. Liara is still trying to punch her rival and she lands a few hard blows against her rival's body. It's clear that Nyxeris didn't expect her to be this violent and she is slowly getting the upper hand. The two roll across the cage punching and kicking each other, with Liara hitting getting the better hits in. Everyone can hear Nyxeris screaming in pain and it looks like Liara is bringing the pain this time.

"You like that bitch?!" Liara hisses out.

She continues to punch Nyxeris' body and she manages to get her rival onto her back. Liara straddles her opponent's chest and continues to rain down punches at her. She has so much hatred inside of her towards Nyxeris and she needs to let it all out. The bitch humiliated her earlier today in the showers and now she is getting her revenge. Most of her punches explode against Nyxeris' arms, which Nyxeris is using to protect her face.

She feels her former assistant's cock rubbing against her ass and it makes Liara smile. Her opponent is getting aroused as well from being beaten up and Liara stops punching Nyxeris with her left fist. She reaches behind her and grabs Nyxeris' thick cock and begins to stroke it hard and rough with her left hand. With her right hand Liara continues to throw punches at Nyxeris forcing her to keep protecting her face.

Liara feels Nyxeris moving her hips now that she is giving her rival a handjob. It seems that Nyxeris is eager to cum for her like a good little bitch. She keeps up her rough handjob tightly gripping the thick cock, while moving her hand up and down. Pre-cum is starting to leak out of her rival's cock making it easier for Liara to jerk her off.

Shepard can't believe how vicious Liara is in the cage. She is completely dominating Nyxeris at the moment and she is able to relax a bit in her seat. Shepard follows Liara's hand, which is rapidly moving up and down the thick cock. Her lover gets another devastating punch in against Nyxeris' face and their enemy screams in pain.

"My hand feels good around your cock doesn't it? Are you going to cum for me already?" Liara taunts her opponent.

Liara keeps up her rough handjob and makes sure that Nyxeris can't think about fighting back. She throwing punches at her rival's face with her right fist and Nyxeris has to keep defending her face, while her cock is being jerked off. Nyxeris is moaning in pleasure and pre-cum begins to abundantly flow out of her cock.

Nyxeris notices that Liara isn't hitting her arms as hard and as frequent anymore. She waits for Liara to slam against her arms again, before suddenly throwing her right fist into Liara's face. The Maiden lets out a loud cry and falls backwards. Nyxeris quickly sits upwards and sits down on Liara's legs. She pushes her cock against Liara's 13 inch cock and grabs both of them. Nyxeris gently strokes both their members and her thick 14 inch cock is leaking pre-cum on Liara's cock.

Liara is looking up at Nyxeris, who is pressing their cocks together and stroking them. She tries to move away, but her opponent is sitting on her legs and she can't move. The Maiden places her hands on the floor and presses her back off the ground. Liara feels herself getting aroused fast and she begins to softly moan. She tries to thrust her hips upwards attempting to grind her cock against Nyxeris' cock.

"So eager to cum for your mistress?" Nyxeris chuckles out feeling Liara grind her cock against her big thick cock.

"Fuck you bitch! You are not my mistress!" Liara groans out.

Nyxeris tightly holds their cocks and with her other hand she smacks Liara's cock hard. Liara screams in pain and pre-cum flies out of her cock. Nyxeris continues to smack Liara's cock hard, while holding it against her own thick cock. The Maiden is screaming in pain and pleasure. She watches Liara drops back down on her back and Liara places her hands on her face trying to muffle her own screams.

"That's it my little painslut! Moan for me!" Nyxeris says with a wicked voice.

The fight was going so well for Liara, but suddenly she is falling behind. Her cock is throbbing in pleasure and Nyxeris keeps punishing her. She tries to grind her cock against her former assistant's alpha cock and feels her cock throbbing hard. Liara closes her eyes, even though no one can see it with her hands covering her face.

Nyxeris keeps slapping Liara's cock and after a few more slaps her former boss' cock explodes in her hand. Thick ropes of white cum get smacked out of Liara's cock by her and drop down on her alpha cock and her hand. She doesn't stop slapping Liara's cock, while her painslut is having an orgasm. Liara is screaming and moaning in pleasure and she is starting to break her former boss.

Nyxeris is really enjoying herself and gives Liara's cock one more extremely hard slap. She keeps her hold on Liara's cock and begins to grind her thick cock against it. Her former boss has made a mess on them both and she can't wait to shove her thick bitch-breaking cock into Liara's asshole. Nyxeris grinds her cock against Liara's cock for about a minute, before releasing it. She lifts her ass off the Maiden's legs and prepares to slide herself forward, so that she can force her cock into Liara's mouth.

Liara notices that Nyxeris isn't sitting on her legs anymore and she reacts quickly. She slams her knee upwards and hits her rival with a devastating blow straight in her heavy balls. She hears her opponent scream in pain and Nyxeris falls off her to her side. Liara moves fast and rolls her rival onto her stomach. Liara can't toy with Nyxeris and has to finish this bitch off. She grabs her still sore cock and guides it into her rival's ass. She hears Nyxeris letting out a loud groan.

Liara snatches Nyxeris' wrists and pulls her arms back. She lifts them high up into the air fully stretching them above Nyxeris' head. Liara begins to dominantly thrust her 13 inch cock into her rival's asshole, who begins to moan like a bitch. Liara feels her balls slapping against her rival's thick cock, which she has pinned against the floor behind her opponent.

"I AM NOT YOUR PAINSLUT YOU DUMB FUCKING CUNT!" Liara growls out and roughly slams all 13 inches of her cock into her rival's ass.

Liara leans forward a bit and slams her cock even harder into her rival's ass. Nyxeris is moaning and groaning in pleasure, as she is being fucked like a bitch. Nyxeris however is used to being fucked like this inside of the cage. She has had plenty of matches and her asshole is clenching down on Liara's cock making it extra tight.

"Come on my painslut! Show me what you got!" Nyxeris taunts her former boss.

Hearing Nyxeris call her a painslut infuriates Liara and with her left hand she grabs both of Nyxeris' wrist holding them high up in the air. With her right hand she grabs the top of Nyxeris' head and forces her head back, so that she looks at Shepard. Liara keeps hammering away at Nyxeris' ass and the sound of her hips smacking against Nyxeris' ass is echoing through the cage.

Nyxeris can't hide the fact that she is enjoying the rough anal fucking. Liara is really fucking her like she hates her and the feeling is mutual. She was already getting close to an orgasm, before Liara started to fuck her and now she is being fucked to the edge of an orgasm. Nyxeris moans louder and louder and her trapped cock is leaking pre-cum all over the floor.

Liara can sense that Nyxeris is about to cum for her and she keeps ramming her cock balls deep into her rival's ass. Liara is panting and groaning above her nemesis and she feels Nyxeris' ass clenching around her cock. After a minute of intense anal sex, Nyxeris finally has her first orgasm and her cock leaves a puddle of cum behind between her legs.

Liara continues to thrust her cock deep inside of her rival's ass and her balls are slapping against the thick fuckrod of her opponent. Liara's dominant side is resurfacing and she keeps her dominant thrusting going. Liara releases Nyxeris' head and her right hand slides under her rival's body. She grabs a nipple and roughly twists it.

"You like the pain bitch?" Liara sneers out.

Liara's cock is throbbing hard inside of Nyxeris' ass and she wants to cum inside of her. She wants to break this stupid bitch and double penetrate her ass together with Shepard. Liara speeds up her thrusting feeling herself getting close to having a massive orgasm. She pulls her rival's boob to the side and nearly rips off the nipple that she is holding.

"Fucking take it whore!" Liara cries out.

Liara slams her cock balls deep into Nyxeris' ass and begins to unload inside of her rival's bowels. Liara's cock is throbbing hard and shooting more and more cum deep inside of Nyxeris. She moans in pleasure releasing her rival's nipple. Liara grabs her opponent's head again pulling it up, while she continues to unload inside of her.

"I am going to make you my bitch... ahhmmm... yes... fucking take my cum!" Liara groans out.

Liara is about to resume fucking Nyxeris when her rival breaks her arms free. They roll over and she ends up on her back with Nyxeris laying on top of her. Liara screams in pain when Nyxeris throws her elbow into her face pretty much knocking her out. Nyxeris slides off Liara's cock and rolls Liara over onto her stomach.

Nyxeris slaps Liara's ass hard and the Asari Maiden slowly regains her senses. Nyxeris pulls her up on her hands and knees in front of Shepard. Nyxeris wickedly smiles at the redhead woman and smacks her thick 14 inch bitch-breaking cock against Liara's ass. Nyxeris hears Liara groaning and she places the tip of her cock against Liara's anus.

"Time to break in my new painslut." Nyxeris says to Shepard.

Without mercy Nyxeris slams her extremely thick cock into Liara's asshole. Liara immediately regains her senses and screams in pain, as her asshole is being split into two. Liara's jaw drops and her tongue rolls out of her mouth. Nyxeris gives Liara's ass another hard slap keeping all 14 inches of her cock inside of Liara's ass for a few seconds.

"This is much better." Nyxeris moans out feeling Liara's tight asshole around her cock.

Nyxeris starts moving her hips and feels how tight Liara is. She loves breaking tight bitches like her former boss. She quickly develops a quick pace not caring about how Liara feels at all. Her thick cock is devastating Liara's ass and the blue Asari Maiden is screaming and moaning, while looking at Shepard.

"My little painslut is so fucking tight! Has she ever been fucked in the ass before?" Nyxeris mocks Shepard.

She dominantly thrusts into Liara, who's eyes are wide open. She increases her pace and her hips roughly smack against Liara's ass. Now it's her turn to fuck her opponent and she is going to show Liara how it's really done. Her thick alpha cock is sawing through the tight starfish and it's leaving Liara pretty much speechless. Her little painslut is moaning and groaning from the pleasure and pain.

Nyxeris has been thrusting her thick cock into Liara's ass for nearly 5 minutes now and the Maiden hasn't made a single attempt to get out of her position. Nyxeris reaches under Liara's body and finds the 13 inch throbbing cock. She moves her hand all the way down and rubs her palm against the sensitive cockhead. Her hand soon gets coated in Liara's pre-cum and she slides her hand back towards the base of the cock lubing it up.

"Already leaking so much for me my little painslut?" Nyxeris teases Liara.

Liara's eyes are wide open and she can't describe what she is feeling. She knew Nyxeris her cock was thick, but she never thought it would wreck her ass like this. Her tongue is flapping around outside of her mouth and she is struggling to remain sane. She has seen girls break inside of the ring or cage on the extranet, but now she is experiencing it herself. Her rival's hand feels so good around her cock and she is going to have another orgasm very soon. She can't fight it much longer and Nyxeris certainly won't stop fucking her anytime soon.

Nyxeris eagerly strokes Liara's throbbing cock and she smashes her cock balls deep inside of Liara's ass over and over again. The sound of her hips smacking against Liara's ass cheeks is echoing through the arena. The crowd is cheering her on and the cameras are focused on her thick cock destroying Liara's ass.

Nyxeris moves her left hand towards Liara's face and shoves her fingers into Liara's open mouth. She hooks her fingers under Liara's upper jaw and pulls the Maiden's head back. She speeds up her handjob and Liara is turning into a drooling and moaning mess. Nyxeris is completely dominating Liara at this point and she can tell that her former boss is starting to crack.

"Your ass is clenching down so hard on my cock my little painslut and your cock is throbbing inside of my hand. I bet you are about to cum for me aren't you my little painslut?" Nyxeris says humiliating Liara.

Liara wants to disagree with Nyxeris, but the hand inside of her mouth and the fact that her ass is being wrecked, prevents her from saying anything and she just submissively takes it all. Liara's eyes are starting to roll into the back of her head and she can feel her body tensing up. After another minute of rough butt fucking, Liara loses it and her cock begins to shoot a massive load all over the floor and her pussy starts to squirt. She screams out her orgasm and she hears Nyxeris laugh above her.

"Such a naughty little painslut!" Nyxeris shouts out with a dominant voice and roughly squeezes Liara's cock causing her former boss to scream in pain.

Nyxeris moves her hand up Liara's cock and rubs her fingers against the still cumming cockslit. She makes sure that Liara coats her fingers with her thick white goo and moves her hand towards Liara's mouth. She hooks her cum coated fingers into the corner of Liara's mouth and her other fingers move from Liara's upper jaw to the other corner of Liara's mouth. She fishhooks her fingers into the corners of Liara's mouth and painfully pulls Liara's mouth corners backwards.

She has never stopped fucking Liara's ass and she isn't slowing down at all. She keeps up her rapid dominant thrusts and she plans on breaking Liara in front of everyone and especially Shepard. Liara's ass is still feeling tight, but not nearly as tight as it was when she started fucking the slutty Maiden's ass. Nyxeris speeds up her thrusting even more wanting to cum herself inside of her rival to break her mind.

Shepard is looking extremely worried at Liara. She is used to see her lover being the dominant one and Nyxeris is reducing her to a submissive slut. The fight started so well for Liara and she was so confident at first, but now Shepard can see that Liara is losing it all. The worst part of it all, is that Nyxeris keeps staring at her, while she destroys Liara's ass.

"TAKE IT MY LITTLE PAINSLUT! FUCKING TAKE YOUR MISTRESS' COCK!" Nyxeris dominantly shouts out.

Liara's tongue is flapping around and saliva is flying through the air. Nyxeris is really making Liara her bitch and the once dominant Asari is being broken into little pieces. Liara has never been fucked like this before and her ass can't handle the girth of Nyxeris' cock. Her asshole is being stretched out in ways she never imagined and her mind is being broken by her nemesis.

The sound of Nyxeris' hips slapping against Liara's ass cheeks is even more dominantly present now and the camera is zoomed in on Liara's face. Everyone in the galaxy can see the blank look on the once proud Asari's face. Nyxeris feels her cock throbbing deep inside of Liara's stretched out asshole and she is getting close to filling up Liara's stomach. She wants to make her painslut's stomach bulge from all her cum.

"Your ass is squeezing my cock so good my little painslut. You want me to cum inside of you don't you? You want me to breed your pathetic body don't you my little painslut?" Nyxeris taunts her nearly broken nemesis.

The thick cock inside of Liara's ass is rapidly moving back and forth stretching it out further and further. Liara's cock is throbbing again and she has another massive orgasm. This time Nyxeris isn't even touching her cock and she has an orgasm from having her ass fucked into oblivion by her former assistant.

Nyxeris is audibly moaning above Liara and she keeps pulling on the corners of Liara's mouth. While Nyxeris continues to wreck Liara's asshole, Tela Vasir climbs on top of the cage with a heavy steel chain. Everyone in the arena can see it and they are wondering what she is doing. Tela Vasir lets the chain drape down two of the steel bars.

Nyxeris unhooks her fingers from Liara's mouth and instead places her left hand on Liara's mouth to handgag her bitch. Her right hand moves towards Liara's big tits and she begins to painfully slap them to give her painslut the pain that she desires. She can hear her bitch moaning in pleasure through her hand. Her cock is throbbing harder and harder inside of Liara's ass and with a let cry she cums hard inside of Liara's ass.

Nyxeris slams her thick 14 inch bitch-breaking cock all the way inside of Liara's ass and fills up her painslut's stomach. Her cock just keeps pumping more and more cum into Liara and the Maiden's stomach begins to bulge from all the cum that Nyxeris is dumping inside of her. Liara's arms can't hold her weight anymore and only Nyxeris' hand is preventing her from dropping down to the ground. Nyxeris roughly twists Liara's nipple making her painslut have another orgasm, while she is filling her up.

Nyxeris feels her cock shooting more and more cum into Liara and she releases the nipple she was twisting. She slides her hand down towards Liara's stomach and feels that it's bulging with all the cum she is unloading inside of her. After another 10 seconds her cock finally stops shooting her thick white cream into her painslut. Nyxeris seductively rubs Liara's stomach and pulls her hand away from Liara's mouth. Her painslut drops face first onto the ground falling into the puddle of drool that Liara created.

"You must feel bloated my little painslut. Just look at your stomach, it's so full of my cum." Nyxeris chuckles out.

Nyxeris grabs Liara's hips and pulls her cock out of her painslut's ass and tells the camera to get a closer look. She pulls Liara's ass cheeks apart and shows the entire galaxy the Maiden's gaping asshole. She spits into the gaping hole and lets out a loud laugh. She isn't done with Liara however and releases her painslut's ass. Nyxeris grabs Liara's arms and drags her towards the hanging chain.

"On your feet painslut!" Nyxeris orders Liara with a dominant voice.

Liara is feeling drunk from all the cum inside of her body and she submissively stands up. She feels Nyxeris pulling her arms up and a shiver runs down her spine when the cold steel of the chain hits her skin. Within seconds her former assistant has the chain wrapped around her wrists and she can barely move her arms. She almost has to stand on her toes when Nyxeris kicks her legs wide open.

Tela Vasir is standing just outside the cage with a tool for Nyxeris. The dominant Asari in the cage walks towards Tela Vasir and gets handed the tool. Nyxeris walks back to Liara and stands behind her painslut. She activates the tool and an electrified omni whip appears out of it. Liara recognizes the sound behind her and begins to move her body trying to get away from Nyxeris. She is in total panic mode right now and without warning, Nyxeris mercilessly whips her back.

**ZWAPPPP**

"FUCK!!!! AAHHHH!!!!" Liara screams out.

"Keep still my PAINSLUT!" Nyxeris yells out with an extremely dominant voice.

"I am not... AHHHHH!!!!" Liara screams out feeling the electrified omni whip hitting her back again.

"YOU ARE MY PAINSLUT!!!" Nyxeris screams out hitting Liara across the back again.

**ZZZZWWWAAAPPPP**

Nyxeris brutally hits Liara's ass now with the whip and the Asari Maiden screams in pain. Everyone can see that Liara's cock is growing hard again. Nyxeris stops whipping her painslut for a moment and walks around Liara inspecting the erect cock. She lets out an audible chuckle and moves back behind Liara.

**ZZZZWWWWAAAAAPPPPP**

**ZZZWWWAPPPP**

**ZZZZZZWWWWAAAAPPPP**

The electrified whip strikes Liara's ass over and over again making the young Asari scream in pain and sometimes even moan in pleasure. Her cock is starting to leak pre-cum and she is panting like a bitch in heat. The pain is slowly turning into pleasure, something that Liara could have never imagined.

"I am not your painslut... ahhhh..." Liara whimpers out.

**ZZZZWWWAAAPPP**

The whip explodes against Liara's ass again and this time she lets out a loud moan of pleasure. Liara's body trembles and she spreads her legs a little wider. Her cock is freely leaking pre-cum on the floor below her and it's becoming harder and harder for her to not become Nyxeris' painslut.

I am... I am... not... your... aahhhh... painslut..." Liara keeps whimpering out.

Nyxeris can tell that Liara is enjoying herself and she is clearly breaking her former boss. Nyxeris moves closer to Liara and presses her cock between Liara's ass crack. Her own cock is still rock hard and she rubs her thick member between Liara's gorgeous ass cheeks. With her free hand she reaches around Liara and grabs her throbbing cock. Nyxeris begins to gently stroke the cock making Liara moan in pleasure.

"You are my painslut and you know it." Nyxeris sensually whispers into Liara's ear sending a shiver down Liara's spine.

Nyxeris pulls her hips back and pushes her cock back into Liara's still gaping asshole. She is rewarded with a loud moan from her painslut and slowly moves her hips back and forth fucking her painslut's ass. Her hand keeps stroking the throbbing cock and she senses that her painslut is about to cum again. Liara's next orgasm will certainly break her.

"Your ass desires my cock." Nyxeris whispers with a sultry voice. "You want me to breed you like a slut."

"I... I... not painslut." Liara stammers out.

Nyxeris pulls her cock out of Liara's ass and releases her painslut's cock. She takes a few steps back and lines up her electrified omni whip with Liara's cock. The whip snakes across the floor making menacing cracking sounds the entire time. The whip suddenly snaps upwards hitting the tip of Liara's cock causing the Asari Maiden to scream in pleasure.

Liara's legs shake uncontrollably and she would have collapsed to the floor if the chain wasn't holding her up. The last blow nearly made her cum from the pain and her mind can't take much more. Liara looks at Shepard with a defeated look and she slowly lowers her head. Liara spreads her legs again for her mistress.

"I am sorry Shepard." Liara softly whimpers.

**ZZZWWWAAAAPPPPPP**

The whip explodes against Liara's ass and Nyxeris doesn't take a break this time. She keeps swinging the electrified whip across Liara's back and ass punishing her painslut. She hears Liara moaning and screaming in pleasure, while she makes the whip explode on her body. Nyxeris is showing everyone why she is called 'The Pain Bringer'.

**ZZWWAAPP**

**ZWAP**

**ZZZWWWAAPPP**

**ZZZZWWWAAAAPPP**

The whip continues to punish Liara's body and the Asari Maiden is completely losing it. Her cock is throbbing hard and her body is shaking from the pain and pleasure that she is experiencing. No one has ever treated Liara like this before and she can't handle it. Liara is looking defeated at her cock and she knows what is about to happen.

Nyxeris stops whipping Liara for a moment and menacingly moves the electrified omni whip across the floor. She sees that Liara is spreading her legs wider than before for her. Her painslut is standing on her toes and giving her perfect access to her final target. Nyxeris gets the whip into position and her whip leaves the floor shooting upwards. Everyone in the arena hears Liara screaming in pleasure and watches the Maiden's body shake from the pleasure. Liara's cock erupts in front of the camera shooting her thick white liquid all over the place. The electrified whip exploded against the underside of Liara's cockhead and the pleasure became too much for Liara to handle.

"I AM YOUR PAINSLUT!!! MISTRESS NYXERIS I AM YOUR DUMB PAINSLUT!!!" Liara screams out while having the orgasm of her life.

Nyxeris turns off the whip and walks in front of Liara. She places her right hand under Liara's chin and tilts Liara's head up making her painslut stare into her eyes. With her left hand Nyxeris grabs Liara's flacid cock and squeezes it without mercy. Liara screams in pain, but doesn't struggle allowing Nyxeris to do whatever she wants with her.

"I told you that you were my painslut!" Nyxeris dominantly shouts out.

"YOU HEARD IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! LIARA 'THE MAIDEN' T'SONI IS NYXERIS 'THE PAIN BRINGER's PAINSLUT!!! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO VOTE NOW, BECAUSE THE FIGHT IS OVER AND LIARA MADE HER DECISION ON WHAT SHE WANTS!!!" The Asari announcer shouts out stroking her own juicy cock.

It doesn't take long for the people of Omega to vote for Liara's fate and figure out what happens to Liara, because they all voted the same thing. The black screens in the arena come to life and show the words that Shepard dreaded the most this morning. 'SEX SLAVE' the words on the screens say and now Shepard has to rescue Liara as well.

Nyxeris frees Liara's wrists from the chain and pulls the chain down from the cage ceiling. Liara collapses onto the floor into her own pool of cum. Nyxeris orders Liara to get down on all fours and the Asari Maiden pushes herself onto her hands and knees with the last bit of strength that she has left inside of her body. Nyxeris attaches the chain to the collar and parades Liara around the cage for a few minutes, before leaving with her new painslut.

**Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson vs Enyala ‘The Conqueror’, Enyala ‘The Conqueror’ has won the fight and Oriana 'The Sister' Lawson has become her sex slave. Bella ‘Wildflower’ Thornton vs Miranda ‘The Cheerleader’ Lawson, Miranda 'The Cheerleader' Lawson has won the fight and Bella 'Wildflower' Thornton remains a fighter in the league. Aisha ‘The Dark Queen’ Lathan vs Tali ‘The Admiral’ Zorah, Aisha ‘The Dark Queen’ Lathan has won the fight and Tali ‘The Admiral’ Zorah keeps her freedom. Samara ‘The Justicar’ vs Tela ‘The Wicked’ Vasir, Samara ‘The Justicar’ has won the fight and Tela ‘The Wicked’ Vasir remains a fighter in the league. Nyxeris ‘The Pain Bringer’ vs Liara ‘The Maiden’ T’Soni, Nyxeris ‘The Pain Bringer’ has won the fight and Liara ‘The Maiden’ T’Soni has become her sex slave (painslut). Amy ‘Seductress’ Winston vs Aeixha ‘The Annihilator’ T’eszor Jane 'The Savior' Shepard vs Reela ‘The Operator’ Subject Zero vs Yaentha ‘The Dominator’ Iallijah**

Shepard returns to her quarters two hours after the fight and while she is heading towards her quarters, she passes Nyxeris' quarters. The door is wide open and Shepard looks inside. She lets out a loud gasp when she sees Liara hanging from the ceiling wearing a black latex mask. Liara is unable to see her through the mask and her mouth is wide open with her tongue hanging outside her mouth drooling saliva onto the floor. Shepard spots electrode pads all over Liara's sensitive areas. Nyxeris is walking around Liara wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit. Nyxeris spots Shepard and smiles at the human redhead. Nyxeris roughly grabs Liara's rock hard cock and squeezes it hard making Liara moan in pleasure. Shepard looks down and sees a puddle of cum below Liara's body. It seems that Nyxeris has been taming Liara for a while already.

"Does my painslut want to worship her mistress?" Nyxeris says with a sultry voice making sure that Shepard can hear her.

"YES MISTRESS NYXERIS!!! YOUR PAINSLUT WOULD LOVE TO WORSHIP YOU!!! PLEASE LET ME WORSHIP YOU MISTRESS NYXERIS!!!" Liara cries out delusionally.

Nyxeris releases Liara's cock and uses her omni-tool to turn on the electricity on the electrode pads. The pads begin to shock Liara's ass, breasts, pussy, balls and cock making Liara moan in pleasure and her cock to leak pre-cum. Nyxeris moves in front of Liara and brings her thick 14 inch bitch-breaking cock in front of Liara's open mouth. Liara immediately smells the dominant scent of her mistress' cock and begins to lick it, while trying to take it into her cock hugnry mouth.

"Such a good little painslut." Nyxeris moans out and pushes her cock deep inside of Liara's mouth.

Shepard rushes towards her quarters now knowing how Miranda must be feeling. She can't believe that her dominant lover has been turned into a submissive painslut by Nyxeris and she realizes that she might not be able to save Liara in time. She can't speed up the tournament and she is certain that Nyxeris will break Liara's mind every single day.

Shepard sits down on her sofa and leans forward a bit letting her face rest against her hands. She wishes that she would be fighting tomorrow, so that she could focus on her fight with Reela, but she has to wait another day before she steps into the cage. After a few minutes Shepard hears someone knocking on her door and she gets up from the sofa. Shepard walks towards the door and opens it.

"Shepard we have to come up with a plan or something." Miranda says with a worried voice.

Shepard invites Miranda into her quarters and the two women sit down on the sofa. They both now have the same problem. Miranda has lost Oriana to Enyala and Shepard has lost Liara to Nyxeris. For the first time in a very long time they find themselves in a nearly impossible situation. They won't be able to free either Oriana or Liara before the end of the tournament. Miranda already fears that Enyala has broken Oriana for good and Shepard has seen what Nyxeris has done to Liara in just a few hours.

"We have to win this tournament Miranda. I don't care who of us wins it, but we somehow need to reach the finals. We have to ask Samara and Jack for help." Shepard says trying to sound confident.

"Samara will help us, I have already spoken with Samara, but it's Jack that I fear the most. Jack wants to fight me in the cage and she wants to destroy me." Miranda responds looking at Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this story is going to be. I planned it as a 13-15 chapters story, but I might make it a bit shorter and cut out a few more fights or have two fights happen in the same chapter. The main focus of the story will be the Crew members, so fights between OC characters will not be written or briefly hinted to/summarized.


End file.
